The Meteor Garden Story
by Nozomi88
Summary: Kagome is an ordinary girl at an extraordinary school. She's not rich, has no social status, yet she catches the attention of the school's most notorious group, the D4.
1. D4

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N: I recently discovered Meteor Garden.  As I watched the series, I have to agree with Sorena (please read her fic, "The Red Card", which is the inspiration for this fic ^_^) that the characters in the Taiwanese TV series really are similar to the personalities of the Inu Yasha cast.  As I am experiencing writer's block with my current, non-AU fic, "What Could Be", I decided to toy with the idea of fitting in the Inu Yasha cast to the story of Meteor Garden.  This is my offering.

P.S. I have not yet watched Hana Yori Dango (the anime that Meteor Garden is based on), so I will do the events here as I have seen it in MG.  ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! ]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1: D4**

Kagome got off her bike and parked it beside the car at the end of the vast parking lot.  She always took this spot, because it was the only end-parking slot that was beside a post where she could chain her bike to.  She tied the chain around the post and secured her bike, then stood up and began to walk towards the campus entrance, sighing.

_Only two more years to go_, she reminded herself, glancing at the beautifully manicured lawns and immaculate marble pavement towards the building, _and I will be free from this stupid school._

Higurashi Kagome was starting her third year of college at the most prestigious university in all of Japan.  It was also the most ridiculously expensive, because all of its students were from rich, wealthy families.  In fact, the school consistently held the world record in the Guinness Book for being the only school in the world where all of the students drove cars to school from the year it was incorporated, until two years ago.

Because two years ago, Kagome enrolled into Shikon Academy.

Kagome is from a middle-class family.  She knew from the day she started school here that she didn't belong.  She had wanted to go to an ordinary college and be with her ordinary friends and hang out in ordinary places that common folk went to.  She had no ambition to mingle with the upper-class and the haughty rich.

But her grandfather had insisted she get her degree here.  And it wasn't because the school was an excellent institution, but because of the people she would have as classmates.  Her grandfather had gotten it into his head during her high school graduation that she was the last hope for her family.  He wanted her to hook some rich guy at school and marry into his family, so that wealth would come to the Higurashi clan, and they would finally be part of the upper crust.

Her father died when she was still young, leaving her and her mother to live with Grandfather.  He sold glass replicas of religious artifacts for a living, while her mom did housekeeping chores for their neighbors.  It wasn't much, but they got by.  Kagome also took part-time jobs where she could when she got older, to help out around the house.

So when her mother and grandfather told her she was going to Shikon, she balked, protested and made one hell of a racket, trying to make them understand that going to that school was impractical.  She ranted, raved and rebelled for the whole summer that year to make them change their minds.  But her grandfather had gone ahead and borrowed money from people to pay her tuition.  She had no choice in the matter.

The summer after her first year, she tried to convince them to send her to a local college, so they wouldn't have so many debts to pay when she graduated, but they would hear none of it.  They told her that the one year they had to scrimp and save so she could stay in Shikon was going to be wasted if she didn't stay on, and her mother had burst into tears, while her grandfather begged her to stay on and try to make their life better.

She never asked to leave Shikon Academy again after that, shamed into silence.

_But I never really liked it here_, Kagome thought as she reached her locker.  The people here were incredible snobs!

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned and smiled at Yura, one of the few people who had befriended her here.  "Hi!" she returned brightly.

"How was your summer vacation?"  Yura asked, getting her own things from the locker near Kagome's.

"It was okay, I was able to earn some extra cash.  How about you?"

Yura rolled her eyes.  "I went to the Swiss Alps for the second time this year, it was pretty boring.  Hey, did you hear about Kagura?  She got another Jaguar for her birthday."

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes as she closed her locker, and went along with Yura's usually animated gossip about the students at Shikon.  Nothing new.

~*~*~*~

Students were standing outside their classroom, talking with hushed tones while peering into the classroom windows.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Eri as they got closer.

"It's Jinenji, he's dropping out.  He's inside the classroom now, getting his things."

"What?!" Kagome was shocked.  Jinenji was also one of the few people she had become friends with.  "Why?!"

"Haven't you heard?" Ayume hissed beside her.  Kagome shook her head.  Yura answered for her.

"Jinenji got a red card early this morning."

"What?  But it's the first day of school!"

"He offended D4 over the summer break.  The red card has been taped to his locker all summer."

Kagome fell silent and they all watched as Jinenji finally got up from his desk, and made to leave the classroom.  Everyone outside quieted down at once and gave him wide berth.  She looked at her friend and was saddened by what she saw.

Jinenji had definitely lost weight, and the circles under his eyes were dark.  A telltale sign he had not been sleeping well.  As Kagome watched, Jinenji sullenly shuffled away from the classroom.  Then somebody stuck their foot out.

He tripped.  His books and thing went flying and clattered every which way in the corridor.  Jinenji simply got up quietly, and started gathering his things.

"This is terrible," Kagome said to Yura, and she stepped forward to help him.

Yura grabbed her firmly on her arm and yanked her back into the silent crowd.  "Do you want to be given a red card too?" she asked Kagome.  "You know what happens if you help him."

"But…" Kagome started, then obediently stepped back, feeling like a coward.  After a while, Jinenji finally gathered all his things, and walked away, his head bowed down.  The students watched him turn the corner, then began to talk and file into the classroom.

"So how was your summer?"

"Did anyone read the book we're supposed to be discussing today?"

"Damn, I forgot my pen!"

Kagome was suddenly very angry.  How dare pretend nothing happened?!  She turned around, calling over her shoulder to Yura that she just had to go to the bathroom.

She ran through the hallways and up stairs, muttering to herself.  Anger was in her every stride, and by the time she burst through the door that led to the rooftop, she was raging.  Stopping at the rail, she looked over to the campus grounds below her and screamed.

"D4, I HATE YOU!  YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS AND I HOPE YOU ALL DIE OF… OF… OF A REALLY BAD TUMMYACHE!  MAY EVERYTHING YOU EAT CAUSE YOU INDIGESTION!  YOU HEAR?!"

Feeling a little exhilarated, she grinned at the sun shining down on her and stepped back into the building.

She failed to see the man standing shock still further beyond where she had stood, watching the door close behind her.

~*~*~*~

Kagome and Yura were walking together towards the cafeteria to grab some lunch, discussing the topic they had studied in class today.  They paid no heed to man who sprinted past them, chugging a can of coke as he ran.

"I can't believe the professor expects us to be ready for a quiz tomorrow!" Kagome whined.  "It's the first day of school!"

"He probably had too much idle time in his hands over the summer and he's now taking his boredom out on us…"

_- CLANK -_

"WHAT THE HELL…!"

"Why don't you watch… ohmigodimsosorry!"

Kagome, Yura and other heads whipped around to the commotion behind them.  The man who had sprinted past them was their gym teacher.  He was now sprawled on the floor of the mess hall, looking up at a young man who towered menacingly over him.

"Go on, you were saying 'Why don't you watch…'?" the boy said ominously.

Kagome had never seen any of the D4 up close before, and she took the opportunity to do so now.  The guy who was standing over their gym teacher had long, flowing silver hair that led down to his back, and she was close enough to see that his eyes were the color of amber.  A part of his clean, white polo had been drenched in coke.

Three other boys came up behind him and she looked at them too.  One of them also had long silver hair and amber eyes, though his eyes were more slanted, making him look older and more sophisticated than the other one.  The other two boys had jet black hair tied in a ponytail, but the violet-eyed one wore it short while the blue-eyed one wore his long.  Her eyes strayed back to the gym teacher whimpering at their feet.

"I-- I meant why don't I ever watch where I'm going?  Inu Yasha, I'm sorry for the mess, please allow me to clean it up."  He jumped up suddenly and pulled off the towel draped across his shoulder, making an attempt to wipe the coke from the boy's shirt.

The one called Inu Yasha stepped back, folded his arms across his chest, and glared at the teacher.  "If apologies worked, what do we need the police for?" 

The teacher's panicked ministrations stopped immediately, and he hung his head down, defeated.  "I understand Master Inu Yasha.  You won't see me after today."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.  Even the teachers couldn't do anything about them.

Inu Yasha simply turned on his heel and stomped away, kicking at a wastebasket as he passed.

"Tsk, Yash.  Littering the halls of our beautiful school like that," chided the one with the short ponytail, but he made no attempt to pick up any of the trash that littered about.

"Shut up, Miroku.  C'mon, hurry up.  I need a change of clothes."

"Sessho, let's go!"

Kagome turned her head.  The one called Sessho had just picked up the wastebasket, and put it back in place.  As he made to follow the others, his eyes came into contact with Kagome.  She quickly averted her eyes to the floor.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Coming, Kouga."

Kouga noticed the girl Sesshomaru had glanced at, and turned his eyes to her direction as well.  Her head was still bowed to the floor, but she felt their gazes linger on her a moment before she finally heard their footsteps walk away.

Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga.  So they were the D4.

~*~*~*~

"Kagome!  Why haven't you gotten a rich boyfriend yet?" her grandfather demanded over dinner.

She sighed.  It was like this often during dinner.  She refrained from answering her grandfather, got up, and informed them that she had to head off to work.  As she dumped her dishes into the sink, she could hear her mom's soft voice from the kitchen.

"Father, really, you don't need to remind her of that all the time."

"Daughter, we have no time to dilly-dally!  Kagome's in third year!  She should well have found a rich boyfriend by now.  You KNOW this is the only way to get us out of this godforsaken place and into a nice, big, wealthy…"

Kagome slammed the door shut behind her, not wanting to hear another word.  She biked in stony silence over to the café where she worked with her childhood friend Sango.

[A/N: So, how did I do so far??  ^_^ ]


	2. The Girl Who Defied D4

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N: Whoohoo!  So many reviews after the first post, I'm sooooo happy!  Here's the 2nd installment folks!  Some review responses first:

**Rurede**: Yes, I know it's similar to "The Red Card" and "Dango". It's because our fics are either based on the Taiwanese TV Series "Meteor Garden" or the original Japanese Anime titled "Hana Yori Dango" (I believe all three of us authors pointed it out in our Author's Notes) ^_^.  I'm trying to change my fic from the other two in terms of which characters are playing which roles, and how some of the events will be played out, but I will try to stick to the story of MG, as well as keep everyone in character.  Hope you keep reading!  ^_^

**EmiKarei**: Thanks, I did tell Sorena that some things may be the same.  I'm mixing up character roles, trying to fit everyone into a role which I believe suits them best.  Yeah, I kinda liked sticking Yura and Kagura in the same category, but Yura is actually Lee Jen (the girl Shan Tsai was friends with in the beginning of MG).  The two rich bitches are supposed to be Kagura and Kanna, as you'll see later on as the story progresses.  ^_^

**Sarah Hinkle**: Don't worry, I prefer reading Inu/Kagome fics too, and this one will be an Inu/Kag fic, though for purposes of following the story line, it will seem like a Sess/Kag or a Kouga/Kag fic at first.  ^_^ 

**Angel and Jazzy**: No offense taken, but please read my Author's Notes at the start of Chapter 1, as well as my response to Rurede. Again, this story is based on the Taiwanese TV Show "Meteor Garden" (if you don't believe me, you can also check Sorena's notes on her fic's first chapter), so it will definitely be similar. Oh, and I did get Sorena's permission before I started this fic. She gave me the go signal. ^_^

**Ambarina**: Well, no, sorry.  I'm trying to stick to the original story plot of Inu Yasha as I make them play roles in MG.  This will be an Inu/Kagome fic all the way, though there will be some Kouga/Kagome and Sess/Kagome in the beginning (due to MG's story plot).  When I think about Sess' personality in the Inu Yasha series, I can't see him falling for Kagome so… there *will* be some Sess/Rin later on.

**Morlana**: Thanks for compliment, here's your second chapter.  ^_^

For **Sorena**, when you finally find time to read this, thanks for the note in your email to me, I see what you mean!  Hehe, and to think I made it really obvious with the story title!

Oh yeah, for further clarification, here are the who's who:

**Kagome = Shan Tsai** (played by Barbie Hsu)

**Inu Yasha = Dao Ming Sz** (played by Jerry)

**Sesshomaru = Hua Ze Lei** (played by Vic Zhou) / **Mei Tsuo** (played by Vanness)

**Kouga = Mei Tsuo** (played by Vanness) / **Hua Ze Lei** (played by Vic Zhou)

**Miroku = Shi Men** (played by Ken)

**Kagome's Grandfather = Shan Tsai's weird, money-hungry mom**

**Kagome's mom = Shan Tsai's dad **(since he's more quiet than the mom)

**Sango = Shiao You **(Shan Tsai's childhood friend who works with her at the café)****

PS. It will be revealed later on why Sesshomaru and Kouga are sharing roles.  But of course, you'll have to watch Meteor Garden to understand.  ^_^]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2: The Girl Who Defied D4**

"Those guys sound like unbelievable assholes," Sango remarked to her friend as they arranged the cakes in the display.

"Oh they are!  You wouldn't believe their nerve!  They're all jerks, especially the one called Inu Yasha.  Hmph!  Those guys with their unfashionably long hair, and the silver color on two of them?  Geez, you'd think they didn't get enough attention without looking like freaks!"  Kagome seethed.

Sango regarded her friend with amused eyes.  "So, how come you haven't beaten the shit out of them yet?"

"I wish I could, but then I'd get a red card, and I'd be forced out of school.  My grandfather will kill me."

"That bad?  How could a group of boys force you out of school?"

"They have enough influence.  They're the sons of four of the richest and most influential families in all of Japan," Kagome emphasized the word _influential_ with disdain.  "They want their kids to grow up to handle the business, so they get free reign in the school and outside of it.  Their parents control the school board, plus their money keeps the school going.  Even without the exorbitant tuition fees, the contributions from their four families alone could keep the school running smoothly for years!"

"It would be so nice to have lots of money," Sango sighed.

Kagome gave an unladylike snort.  "If it turns me into a snob, I'll do without it, thanks very much."

"Kagome, why are they called the D4 again?"

"Hahaha, it's stupid really.  D4 stands for Demonic 4.  I believe it's supposed to stand for how _big, strong,_ and _bad_ they are!" she said sarcastically.

Sango laughed.  "If they're comparing themselves to demons, maybe you can get rid of them by calling in some exterminators.  It shouldn't be against the law to kill demons, right?"

"That would be interesting."

~*~*~*~

"Yura, you're walking funny.  Are you alright?"

Yura smiled at Kagome as they slowly descended the stairs.  "It's my new shoes.  They pinch my toes, and the 3-inch heels don't help at all."

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"Because they're Kenneth Cole, and his brand is the 'in thing' nowadays," Yura pointed out, still going down the steps slowly.  She grabbed her bag.  "I need to retouch, where is my lipstick?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.  "Maybe you should rummage later in the washroom, and concentrate on not tripping--"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Yura's heel caught the edge of a step and sent her flying down the stairs.  Her purse flew out of her grasp, its contents spilling everywhere.

Kagome raced down the rest of the steps.  "Yura, are you al--" she started.

Yura was still sitting at the bottom of the stairs, sprawled out, but she made no attempt to get up, her shocked gaze locked on the irate man standing in front of her.

"Yash, dude, are you alright?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, a sense of foreboding creeping up her skin.  Inu Yasha was standing at the bottom of the stairs, with Yura's purse sitting lopsidedly on his head.  He had a long red streak that began from his temple, ran across his cheek, continued on to his new white polo, and ended at his knees.  Yura's open tube of fire-red lipstick lay quietly at his feet.  The one called Miroku was silently standing behind Inu Yasha.

"You ruined my new shirt.  This is a Ralph Lauren."

Yura gulped.  "I'm sorry, I- I fell down the stairs and… I'm sorry…"

"Why the hell is everyone apologizing to me?" he yelled out.

"I'm really sorry…"

"If apologies work, what do we need the police for?"

Yura slowly got to her feet, trembling.  "I'm sorry, let me clean it up."

"Go away!" Inu Yasha shoved Yura down to the floor again.

"Yash…" Miroku began, but was instantly silent with a glare from his friend.

Inu Yasha looked down at Yura before walking away.  "You know what's next, right?"

Something exploded inside of Kagome.

"HOLD IT!"

There was an ominous silence in the stairwell as onlookers turned their heads towards the girl who shouted the command to the leader of D4.

Inu Yasha slowly turned his head to look at her.  Kagome didn't flinch under his gaze.  "What's the matter with you?  She already apologized!"

Miroku was already shaking his head at her, warning her to stay silent, but the anger she felt would not let her keep her mouth shut.

"You guys think you're so tough because you feel like you own the school.  People are afraid of you coz you act like you own them.  Well here's news for you!  I'm not afraid of you, and I think you guys are the world's biggest assholes!  I'm not gonna stand here and watch you humiliate and scare my friend!  You bully people, even the teachers!  Who do you think you are!  The D4?  The D4 is just a stupid group you guys made up so you can bully everyone around.  Well duh!  You're nothing more than a bunch of cowards!  And hitting a girl, too!  You're all despicable!  And you," she pointed her finger at his face.  "You're nothing more than a dog!"

The quiet in the air was unbearable.  It seemed like a long time before Inu Yasha moved.  He cupped her face roughly with his hand.

He put his mouth close to her ear, and whispered "That was brave of you.  But it was also very, very stupid."  Then he walked away without looking back once.

Miroku patted her shoulder, then walked away as well.  Kouga and Sesshomaru had been watching the whole thing a little below her, and she caught the looks on their faces before they joined Miroku and Inu Yasha.  Kagome looked at Yura, who was watching her helplessly.  She closed her eyes and sank down to the floor.

_What have I done?_

~*~*~*~

The next day, the first thing she did was run up to her locker.  _Please don't let there be a red card, please_, she thought pleadingly.  Then she tugged her locker open.

Nothing.  There was no red card.

Whew.  She took out the books she needed for class, then walked happily to her classroom.  As she walked down a crowded hallway, people starting turning their backs to her as she approached.  This didn't strike her as overly odd, until the groups of guys she just walked past took a good look at her, then jumped into the hedges, as if trying to get away from her.  The other girls were also giving her a wide berth.

_What??  What's going on?  I didn't get a red card, so why is everyone acting this way?_

She finally reached her classroom.  As soon as she walked in, people hurriedly got into their seats.  When Kagome sat down, the people closest to her moved their tables as far away as they could from her.

_Eh?_

She looked under her table.  Nothing.  Behind her chair?  Nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, I didn't get a red card!!!" she finally yelled in frustration.

"Oh ho.  So you haven't seen your red card yet, have you?"

Kagome turned to the girls beside her.  It was Kagura and Kanna, two girls she never got along with, and they looked her over with obvious contempt.  When she looked at them questioningly, they just giggled harder.

"Go home, Kagome.  Pack up your things and leave the school."

"Yeah, go away!"

Some of her other classmates jeered at her too, but she stubbornly remained in her seat, thinking.  _I got a red card?  Where?_  Then she caught Yura's eye.  She was pulling at her shirt collar behind her neck.

Kagome panicked.  She hurriedly groped behind her back, and felt dread when her hands came in contact with a piece of cardboard.  She closed her eyes as she felt her hands bring the cardboard slowly in front of her.

"Finally found your red card, huh, Kagome?" Kagura twittered.

She opened her eyes.  Screaming right in her face was a red card, with the D4 logo painted in the middle of it.

~*~*~*~

Everyone was quiet when she entered the classroom the next morning.  She had already walked over to her desk before she realized what was wrong.

"Where the hell is my desk!?"

The teacher came in.  "Ah Higurashi.  Where's your desk?  You can't attend the class until you are properly seated.  Please get a desk from maintenance."

When she got to maintenance, the janitors kept telling her that no good desks were available and that she would just have to find her missing desk.

She missed two hours worth of classes before she finally found it hidden in the backstage of the auditorium.

~*~*~*~

She sprinted across the lawn, late for her class, not minding the students who were practicing baseball.  Then a mitt caught her squarely in the face.

"Oy!  What are you throwing?!"

She was answered by dozens of balls, bats and mitts coming her way.  She ran.

~*~*~*~

Kagome sat down to eat in the cafeteria, exhausted.  She had spent a good time running away from her bloodthirsty classmates this morning.  She laid her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands a moment to soothe her headache.  Then, she tried to pick up her spoon.

Her arms were stuck to the table!

She tried to get up, but found her pants glued to the seat.  This is ridiculous!  Then a group of boys pulled a long string of firecrackers across the table.

"What are you--?  Eeek!  Noooo!"

Exploding firecrackers could be heard popping from the cafeteria.

~*~*~*~

Going into the girls' washroom, she made sure that no one else was inside before she entered one of the stalls.  No sooner than she had closed her door when she heard footsteps rush into the washroom.

"What's going on out there?" she called out as she pushed her door open.

It wouldn't budge!

It was after a good half hour of pounding at the door before she finally decided to crawl out under the door, eyeing the wooden bar they had laid against her cubicle's door with murder in her eyes.

~*~*~*~

"Gym, why do I have to have gym today, I've been running around all week," Kagome groaned as she reached her locker.

Her locker door was open, her padlock hanging brokenly.

"WHO TOOK MY SHOES?!?!?!?!"

~*~*~*~

As Kagome was leaving the cafeteria, she spotted Yura walking with Kanna and Kagura across the hall.

"Yura!" she called out, already hurrying over to her friend.

Yura took one look at her, then quickly disappeared with Kanna and Kagura at the nearest corner.  Kagome was stunned.  She thought Yura was her friend.

"So, this is how friendships are among the common folk huh?  Goes to show that you poor people have nothing, not even friends."

Kagome whipped her head to find Inu Yasha standing behind her.  She kept silent.  Inu Yasha walked closer to her, his voice loud enough for everyone in the hallways to hear.

"You offended us for your friend, and she won't even talk to you," he laughed.  "There is nothing for you here."

With a regal sweep of her head, she turned around and walked away, refusing to let him see just how much the truth in his words had hurt her.

As soon as she had closed the doors of the cafeteria, she picked up her pace until she broke into a run.  She wasn't really running anywhere in particular, but she ran furiously, following where her feet would take her.  She saw the door that led to the roof, and burst through the entrance, stopping only when she touched the railing.

"INU YASHA, I HATE YOU!  I HATE D4!  I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!  ALL OF YOU IN THIS SCHOOL TOO!  YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF RICH, HEARTLESS JERKS!"

She calmed down immediately after the tirade.  After one week of torture, she just had to let it all out.  Grasping the rails, she lowered herself to her knees and rested her head against the rail.

"You're filthy."

Kagome gasped and stood up quickly, jerking her head around to the sound of the voice.  Standing there was Sesshomaru.

"What, are you following me?!" she bit out, annoyed that someone had crashed her only place of solitude.

"I've been coming up here since I began school.  I believe I have every right to be here."  His voice was quiet and calm, quite the opposite of Inu Yasha, and it was this lull in his tone that called to Kagome.

"Oh.  Then you've heard me before."

"Yes."

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning.  "Uhm, I didn't mean you, you know, I was talking about your jerk friend Inu…"

"It's of no concern to me."

"But you're one of them, aren't you?  Shouldn't you be bullying me around or something?"

Sesshomaru caught the confused tone in her voice and repeated calmly "Others' business is of no concern to me."

He walked to the door behind her, ready to leave, then he turned and held out his hand.  "Here, clean yourself up."

Kagome stared at the handkerchief he held out to his hand, and took it.  She wiped her face, feeling self-conscious as he watched her.  "I'll wash this before I give it back to you."

"Don't bother.  It's trash now."

And he stepped out the door, out of her sight.  Kagome sighed.  She had thought for a moment that Sesshomaru was different.

~*~*~*~

Kagome half-pushed, half-carried her bike as she walked home.  Those stupid bastard classmates of hers had dismantled her bike, and as she didn't have the proper tools to put everything back together properly, she would have to walk home today.  It was going to be a long trip.

A black jaguar came zooming up behind her and screeched to a stop as the driver reached her side.

She and Inu Yasha stared into each other's eyes for a moment.  She was looking at him with all the hate she felt in her heart, but his eyes regarded her with amusement.  A few minutes of the staring contest, and Inu Yasha spoke.

"I have good news and bad news for you."

Kagome, determined not to let this bully intimidate her, merely raised her eyebrow.  She saw another wave of amusement wash over his amber eyes.

"The good news is, you've earned my respect for holding up really well this entire week.  I congratulate you."

She merely kept silent, and Inu Yasha took the opportunity to examine her closely.  _She really is pretty_, he thought to himself.  Even after being bullied for a week, her blue eyes still had a definite fire in them, although it was probably due to anger.  She was dirty, her clothes were messed up, but he could see that this girl was different.  He examined her smooth skin and rosy cheeks, and wondered what it would be like to untie her braids and run his fingers through her hair.

"If you're quite finished drooling, what is the bad news?"

Her question made him flush, his cheeks burning at having been caught staring at her.  But as he fixed his steely eyes on her, he could grudgingly feel his respect for her go up a notch higher.  With a firm voice that belied his admiration for her, he said "The bad news is that I will try harder to bully you in the days to come."

And with those words, he put his car into gear and sped away, his thoughts still lingering on the girl named Kagome.


	3. Declaration of War

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N: Okay, now I'm SURE some people don't read author's notes.  I just read my reviews and got this anonymous review from "unknown":

YOU STOLE SOMEONES STORY!  YOU KNOW YOU DID!

Caps lock and all?  Get with the program dude, RTFM!  The title was already a dead giveaway about what this story is about, so were the author's notes for my first 2 chapters.  So here's my reply to you:

YOU CAN'T READ PROPERLY!  YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T!

Ahhh, that feels better.

Oh yeah everyone, Sorena has updated her fic!  Whoohoo!

**Jazzy**:  I'm glad you see the differences.  Although after Chapter 3 or 4, you will see where the real differences are.  ^_^  I've already got plots for the next few chapters, I just need time to write 'em all down.  And Hojo will play the same role as he does in "The Red Card", simply because no one else in the Inu Yasha cast is as clueless as he is. *grins*

**Morlana**: Hmmm… that's an idea.  I'll think about it.  But I soooo like how Shan Tsai stuck a red card on Dao Ming Sz's forehead *giggles*.

**Candace**: Thank you, thank you, I think Sorena's fic is great too!  I like how she fits everyone into roles.

**Mizu****-Crystal: Yeah, I thought about that, but starting this chapter, I'm slightly breaking off from the original MG storyline so that I can mesh everyone's characters with the roles I think they fit best.  So no, I probably won't follow the entire storyline, though the events sequence will be adhered to.  Obviously, it ends with Kagome and Inu Yasha together, but I think *how* they get together will be the fun part to read, ne?  ^_^**

**Steelblade**: It's gonna sound the same all the way, except maybe for the last few chapters, but I'll still stick to the MG story.  ^_^  I'll *try* to keep updating everyday, ok?

**SurfAngel**: Sorry, MG's storyline won't let me bring her friends in for reinforcements, but she does get rid of her braids.

**The Unnamed Demon**: Here it is!

**Emerald Dragon Hanyou**: Thank you for all those things, especially not writing flames.  I'll tell you something, I actually started out with only accepting signed reviews (in my other fic, my first one posted here), until a fellow author suggested I allow anonymous reviews so I can get more.  I see the pros and cons of allowing anonymous reviews, and as an author, I will respect others' wishes to accept signed reviews only.  But if I do see an author whining about not getting enough reviews, I'll be sure to tell them that accepting anonymous reviews gives them more leverage.  ^_^ ]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3: Declaration of War**

"That… that… ooooh.  That incredible jackass!" Sango seethed.

Kagome grinned at her friend's loyalty.  It was Friday evening, and she had just finished telling Sango about Inu Yasha's remarks earlier that afternoon.

"If I ever meet this guy, I am going to pound him!" she bit out.  "It was a good thing you didn't show him any weakness, or I'm going to pound you too!"

Kagome laughed.  "I'm glad you and I were friends back in elementary and high school.  Otherwise, I'd have to watch out for you over the years."

"Yeah, I remember when we used to beat up the bullies in our class together," Sango chuckled.  "So what's changed, Kagome?  What is it about Shikon Academy that inhibits you?"

"I-- I don't know.  Maybe it's the atmosphere or the people.  I couldn't even believe I didn't stand up for Jinenji when everyone bullied him."  Being reminded of the injustice to one of her few friends at Shikon brought a new spurt of anger from Kagome.  Sango gave her a sly grin.

"Are we gonna stand up for this?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you going to let them keep on bullying you like that?"

"No way!"

"Is Kagome going to let those preppy boys get away with it?"

"HELL NO!"

And those words sparked the beginning of a weekend the girls spent together, planning out a strategy that kept them in high spirits.

~*~*~*~

Monday morning found D4 lounging in the cafeteria, having breakfast.

"So, what should we do to Kagome this week?" Inu Yasha asked his companions.  He had been thinking about her all weekend.

"You're still on about that?"

"Well yeah, she hasn't dropped out yet, has she?  What's that gonna do to our reputations?  We gotta work at her till she goes!"

"Speaking of…" Kouga started, pointing his finger behind Inu Yasha.  "She's on her way here, and I have to say that look on her face is interesting."

Inu Yasha whipped his head around in his chair, and his brain had only enough time to register that Kagome had let her hair down out of those braids, before--

_-SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP- -SLAP-_

All he could see now was red, and for some reason, he couldn't move him arms to pull off whatever it was she had stuck at her face.  He found he couldn't stand either.

"This is my declaration of war to you D4, to let you know you can't push me around!" Kagome said in a voice loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.  Then she made her way quickly to the exit, giddily oblivious to the stares of her fellow students following her out.

Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga looked with fascination at their friend, who was sitting in his seat in the most comical position.

"Yash?"

"Gffff vhsssss ddnnng uhhhvv mmhh."

Sesshomaru, who was sitting closest to Inu Yasha, poked him in the ribs.  Hard.

"Hhhhhhhhv!!!"

But Inu Yasha didn't budge at all.

Miroku took a long look at the red slips of paper stuck on Inu Yasha's forehead, shoulders, back and knees.  They were supposed to represent the red cards they gave to students in school, but there was something different about these slips of paper.  He looked at Sesshomaru, whose gaze was also fixed on one of the slips.

"I dare not touch them," he said quietly.

It affirmed what Miroku believed the slips of paper to be.  He assumed a pose, and pulled the one on Inu Yasha's forehead first.

"Finally!  What the hell-- Miroku, why are you praying at a time like this?" he hissed, glad to be able to see properly again.  He felt the stares of his three comrades on him.

"Yash, do you know what this is?" Miroku spoke softly, holding out the red slip closer to Inu Yasha's amber gaze.  His recognition was swift.

"Holy shit, is that an ofuda?!?!"

~*~*~*~

Kagome was still feeling pretty cocky by lunchtime, which she decided to spend at the rooftop today.  She had not been 

subjected to any torture this morning, thankfully.  Most probably due to the stunt she had pulled on D4 earlier.  As she found a shaded spot, she sat down and began to hum as she unwrapped her lunch.

A red slip of paper fluttered beside her and a pair of shiny Bass leather shoes came into view.  She looked up, and a silver head of hair greeted her with a question.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru's voice had a steely edge to it, and figured he was angry about the stunt she pulled this morning.  "I'm merely showing Inu Yasha he can't bully me around when he feels like it," she explained calmly, her chopsticks poised at her mouth.

"So you know what this paper does?"

The edge had not left his tone.  In fact, Kagome had the impression the edge just got sharper.  "The red paper was supposed to represent the red card…"

He swiftly got down to one knee, grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall.  "Yes I know that!  What I want to know is why you used an ofuda?"

She flinched.  He had not raised his voice, but the way he had asked his sentenced rang in her ears.  "Because-- because you call yourselves the Demonic 4, and ofudas are used against demons.  It's a matter of representation.  Besides, it's harmless on humans," she added nonchalantly, refusing to acknowledge that his closeness was sending shivers up her spine.

Sesshomaru released his grip on her.  _She had not known… she had not known at all.  She thought we were human_.  He looked at her and found her examining his features.  He looked away, then asked her "Where did you get those ofudas?  They were real, weren't they?"

Her eyes grew wide.  "They were?  You mean they work?!  Wow!  I mean, like wow!   I picked them up from my grandfather's stash.  He sells replicas of holy artifacts and other stuff you see.  Glass balls, plastic trolls' hands…" she smiled weakly.  "I never imagined the paper would be real.  How do you know?"

He gave her an imperceptible smirk.  "I don't.  I merely asked you if they were real or not."  Then he let go of her, and walked to the exit.

Kagome's hand flew to her chest, her heart beating wildly.  _Did he just smile at me?_

~*~*~*~

She had a pretty relaxing week. Sure, she had no one to talk to or hang out with anymore, but that was okay.  At least now she knew everyone's true colors, and she didn't want to make friends with anyone in Shikon any longer.  Also, since the incident last Monday morning, everyone had resorted to avoiding her, which was a refreshing change from being given too much unwanted attention.  She had just unlocked her bike so she could go home, when she felt someone behind her.

"Higurashi Kagome?"

She looked warily at the two men behind her, wearing dark sunglasses and black suits.  "Please come with us."

When she felt a hand clutch her wrist, instincts of self-preservation took over.  "Hey!  Who are you?"  Another hand gripped her shoulder.  "Let me go!  What gives?"

"If you won't come quietly, we'll have to take you by force."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt!  Leggo!  Who are you working for?  This is abduction!  This is kidnapping!  This is illegal!"  She was being pulled and shoved into a van.  She began to kick and punch out wildly.

"Good grief, you idiot, now look what you've done!" the first guy told the other.

"It's you who turned her into a lunatic, asshole, you scared her!" the second guy retorted.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppp!"

'Oh for crying out loud!" the first guy put the van into gear and sped down the driveway.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!?  I'm going to report you to the police!"  Kagome struggled from the grasp of the second man.  She kicked out.

"Ouch!"

Then she lunged at the first man driving.

"Argh!  What are you doing?!  No, wait--!"

Students dodged left and right and leapt into bushes to get away from the unmarked black van that was zig-zagging down the road, careening precariously as the driver tried to keep the vehicle rolling straight.

~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up to a loud whirring sound near her ears.  With her eyes still closed, she moved her hand up to massage the back of her neck, where she remembered being hit by one of the dressed-up men who abducted her for struggling so much… abducted!

Her eyes flew open to find a wrinkled face peering at her.

"Aghhh!  Ghost!"

She got bopped on the head.

"Who are you calling a ghost?  Where in heavens did you get your manners?  Do you even have any??" the wrinkled face demanded pompously.

Kagome rubbed her head, wincing.

"Well, now that you're awake, we can be introduced properly.  My name is Kaede, and I am in charge here.  You are Higurashi Kagome, are you not?"

"Y-yes.  Where am I?  What am I doing here?"

Kaede coughed.  "I'm not at liberty to say.  I will have to apologize for the means of you getting here, though.  You weren't supposed to be manhandled, but I heard you put up a great fight."

There was a hint of humor in her tone when she said this, and Kagome heard it.  Sensing that she was not in any danger, she relaxed a little.  Looking around, she saw professional salon chairs, tables with huge tri-angled mirrors, and dimmed lights.  She could hear a faint bubbling sound by her left and found it to be coming from a Jacuzzi beyond some glass doors.  There were some steamed-up windows doors beside it, and some doors that had steam coming out of them.  Plus, the whole place smelled of eucalyptus.

Kaede watched her take in the surroundings.  "Yes, this is a spa/salon.  Our duty is to give you a makeover.  I can't tell you any more than that, so I suggest you just relax and let our hairdresser finish her job, alright?"

Kagome, who had only seen beauty spas from between glass windows, decided to postpone her escape for later.  The whirring sound of the hairdryer came to life as soon as she settled her head back against the seat.

~*~*~*~

"Please wait here," Kaede instructed as she left Kagome in what appeared to be the most beautiful receiving room [A/N: some of us call it a Living Room] she had ever seen.  She walked carefully in the Naturalizer heels she had been given to wear, enjoying how the padded soles cushioned her feet.  The black Givenchy cocktail dress she was wearing clung snugly to her figure, making her feel feminine and self-conscious.  Admiring the beautiful crystal chandelier in the center, she wondered vaguely whose house she was in, loving how everything could look so spectacular.

Some picture frames on a tabletop caught her attention, and she moved over to take a closer look.  The first picture she saw captivated her.

It was a picture of two young boys, both with amber eyes and silver hair.

"Like what you see?"

Surprised, she jumped, but managed to keep the picture from slipping in her grasp.  Looking around at the owner of the voice, whatever calm reserve she had felt when she arrived here ran out the door.

"You!"

Inu Yasha put his hands in his pocket and chuckled.  He swept his appreciative gaze up and down, looking at her from head to toe.

"See?  When cleaned up, you can manage to look like a princess."

Kagome had been about to launch a tirade of curse words at him, but abruptly shut her mouth, the words lost.  How could his one sentence of meaningless flattery rob her of her coherent thoughts?

"I enjoy having you around."

Her confusion doubled.

"You're interesting, and you don't cower despite the circumstances you're in."

The confusion changed to pride.

"I've decided to let you hang out with me."

Pride simmered to frustration.

"Discreetly of course, I don't want other people in school to think you've won."

The frustration boiled to a simmering anger.

"And I don't want you following me around campus just because I've allowed you to hang around me."

She pursed her lips slightly.

"You'll only come to me when I call you, got that?"

Kagome's left eye started to twitch.

"And so that you won't disgrace me, I'll give you clothes and jewelry, including what you're wearing now."

She bowed her head to hide the tick she felt developing on her forehead.

"You can thank me now."

Kagome took a deep breath and then looked up at him.  She gave him her most charming smile, and sauntered over to him.

Inu Yasha gulped.  The sway of her hips as she made her way to him was enticing.  His heart raced as she stopped when they were merely inches from each other.

She looked sweetly up at him.

He could feel himself drowning in those blue eyes of hers.

"Thank you…" she began.

He sighed with relief.  She was going along with it.

"…for showing me how much of an IDIOT YOU REALLY ARE!"

Her tiny fist connected soundly with his jaw.  In all his life, Inu Yasha had never been caught unprepared, but she had certainly surprised him.  Sprawled on the floor, he gaped at her.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO BE WITH YOU?!  I MAY NOT BE RICH, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I NEED YOUR MONEY!  YOU REALLY THINK PEOPLE CAN BE BOUGHT LIKE THAT?  Well maybe they can, but… I CAN'T BE BOUGHT, BUSTER!  YOU CAN TAKE BACK YOUR SHOES…"

He ducked as the heels narrowly missed his head.

"…YOU CAN TAKE BACK YOUR CLOTHES… oh, well, I'll have to give them back later… BUT YOU CAN KEEP YOUR DAMN WEALTH TO YOURSELF!"

They stared at each other, but while Kagome's expression held contempt and disdain, she couldn't quite describe the look Inu Yasha gave her.

Actually, Inu Yasha knew that he should be telling her that he could give her more than she could ever want, that money could always find a way to turn people's heads.  He also knew he should be angry at her for throwing his money in his face.  However, he couldn't bring himself to be angry.

Instead, he threw his head back and laughed.  Hard.

Kagome was stunned.  Her damaged pride made her turn around and leave, yet she wondered what she said that sounded so funny to the rich boy laughing hysterically in his living room.


	4. A Little Push Here and There

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N: OMG!  Holy mackerel!  So many reviews!  How come my other fic doesn't get this many?  *pouts* Thank you to all!  Since there are so many, I apologize that I won't be able to reply to everyone.  And in order not to prolong your wait for the story, and have placed my review responses at the end of the chapter.  Enjoy! ]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4: A Little Push Here and There**

"Kagome!"

Kagome had been enjoying a peaceful breakfast this morning.  She looked up, and almost groaned loudly as she was approached by Kagura.

"I've been looking for you all morning!" the other girl greeted her with a huge smile, taking a seat across from here.

"Well, I've been sitting here all morning," Kagome greeted her, shifting her focus back to finishing up her milk so she can escape.

Kagura let a flash of annoyance momentarily come across her features before she pulled the smile back on her face.

"I heard you were at Inu Yasha's mansion a few days ago."

"Yeah, so?"

"So?  What do you mean so?  How about filling me in on the details?  What happened?  Did he shower you with gifts or anything like that?  Come come, we've been friends for a long time now, haven't we?  Surely you could tell us a few things so we can get on his good side too?"

Kagome couldn't believe her nerve.  She stood up and poured the rest of her milk over Kagura's head.

"Hey!  Bitch, I spent a fortune on getting my hair done!"

"Tough!"

Kagura's scarlet eyes narrowed on the retreating girl's back.  Kanna appeared beside her to hand her a towel.

"She thinks she's so tough just because she stood up to D4.  We'll bring her to her knees yet."

~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was enjoying the solitude of the rooftop when the door opened.  Looking over, he found Kagome step into the sunlight.  She saw him immediately.

"Sesshomaru!  Uhmm.  Am I disturbing you?"

"No."

She took that as an invitation to join him, because she went over to where he sat in the shade, and plunked herself to a sitting position.  There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched clouds float by.

Her mind began to wonder after a while.  What was it about this enigmatic man that drew her to him?  Everytime she saw him, she felt strange.  _Do I like him?_  The question popped unwittingly into her head, causing her to blush.

"Would you happen to know what time it is in France now?"

"France?" she asked dumbly, trying to keep embarrassment from showing in her voice.  After all, she was just beginning to play with the idea of liking him!  It suddenly felt very awkward to be sitting here on the roof.  With him.  Alone.

"Never mind," he drawled out, still looking over the rails and studying the view.

Kagome's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, but could sense that his mind was elsewhere.  Thankful for his preoccupation, she brought her knees up and rested her chin on them, letting her hair cover a part of her face so he couldn't see how her cheeks were flaming.  She did steal a sideways glance at him and was mildly surprised to see his lips turned up in a small smile.

The effect of a smile on his face, no matter how small it was, was stunning, and her brain captured it like a snapshot.

She was beginning to like Sesshomaru.

~*~*~*~

By mid-afternoon, she was getting the strangest feeling that someone was following her.  At one particularly paranoid moment, she stopped in her tracks and backtracked.

She promptly ran into Kagura.  Literally.

"Hey!  Are you following me?" Kagome placed her hands on her hips, scowling at Kagura and Kanna, who was standing silent behind the scarlet-eyed girl.

"In a matter of speaking.  Anyway, it's hopeless you know," Kagura said knowingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Sesshomaru.  It could never be, it's hopeless.  You might as well give up."

"Me and Sessho-- are you spying on me?!"

"In a matter of speaking," Kagura repeated smugly.  "I'll tell you all about it later, but first of all, I want to pay you back for what you did this morning.  Kanna?"

The other girl had been concealing a large pail of water, and she now threw its contents at Kagome.

_- SPLASH -_

"What's going on here?"

Before Kagome could retaliate at her two rivals, they started to back away from the newcomer, their hands outstretched as if to fend him off.

"Inu Yasha!"

Kagome groaned inwardly.  She was not in the mood to confront him today, much less be embarrassed by him in front of Kagura and Kanna.  He reached her side.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"What?  What are you asking me for?  Why would I be okay?"

Inu Yasha eyes darted back and forth between the pail Kanna was holding, and Kagome's wet clothes.  It was amazing how accurately he could interpret the situation.  He dug into his pocket and offered Kagome his handkerchief, then turned to Kagura and Kanna.

"Kagome belongs to me.  Do I make myself clear?"

The color drained from Kagura and Kanna's faces.  They started backing away quickly.  "Y-- yes, Inu Yasha, your meaning is clear.  We're sorry, we didn't mean to--"

"Get out of here.  Now."

They practically fled from his sight.  He snorted then turned back to Kagome.  "Are you okay?"

"How can I be okay?  You're the cause of all this!  I am being bullied by everyone because of you and your stupid red card.  My life in Shikon had been peaceful before I ran into you!  It's all your fault!" she snarled.  He had saved her from Kagura and Kanna today, but that was a small help considering what he had put her through these past few weeks.

He couldn't believe his ears.  "I help you out and this is the thanks I get?  And what do you mean it's my fault?  Who told you to go and stand up for that Yura bitch anyway?  Idiot girl!"

"You want me to thank you?  Idiot, everything that everyone's been doing to me is all because of you!  They're doing all this for you.  They think helping you force me out of school is big deal!  I hate you!  Are you listening to me?  I hate you!  You're inconsiderate and arrogant!  You're too egotistical!  You're the type of guy all those psychological tests love to hate!"

And she left him standing in the hallway, pondering.

~*~*~*~

"Hurry up Myouga, I don't have all day."

"Very well Master Inu Yasha," Myouga the butler sighed.  "The next question is 'If your girlfriend gets mad at you, you a) Apologize profusely for whatever it is, b) Get mad at her too or c) Make her pay'?"

"C"

Myouga raised an eyebrow at his young master.  They were in the receiving room, sitting on a table that was groaning under the weight of all the Psychology books and teen magazines Inu Yasha had bought earlier this afternoon.  They were now doing one of the exams they found in a magazine entitled 'What kind of boyfriend are you?'.  So far, the old butler did not like his master's answers.

"Well?  What are you waiting for?  What's the next question?"

"The next question is 'You take your girl out to dinner.  Where would you go? a) To a restaurant you like, b) To a restaurant she likes, c) To a restaurant you both agree on or d) To a snack stand for a quick bite, then on to the evening's festivities.'?"

"Hmmm… D."

Myouga sweatdropped.  Inu Yasha noticed the distressed look on the butler's face.  "What?  You told me to give the first answer that popped into my mind," he said impatiently with a wave of his hand.  "This is boring.  Hurry up."

With the huge sweatdrop still on Myouga's forehead, he continued on.  "Next, 'If you see your girlfriend talking to another guy, what would you…"  Inu Yasha grabbed his collar.

"What?  How dare you imply I'd even let my girlfriend look at another guy!"

"Master Yasha, please.  I'm just reading the questions from the book…"

"Those questions are stupid, lemme see that," he tried to tear the book away from the old man's grasp.

"Master!  If you destroy the book now," Myouga struggled in a tug-of-war between him and his charge for the book.  "We will never discover the results!"

"Oh alright!" Inu Yasha let go of the book, and Myouga's momentum of his pull sent him over the edge of the chair onto the floor.

"What was the question?"

Myouga stayed flat down on his back on the floor and read "If you see your girlfriend talking to another girl, what would you do?  A) Wait for them to finish and meet up with her later on for an explanation, b) Hit the other guy and cause a scene or c) Walk up to them, casually wrap your arm around your girl, and get with the conversation."

"B. Well?  What are the results?"

"One moment please," Myouga quickly tallied the points and turned to the next page.  He paled.

"Master Yasha, I suggest you fire me.  I don't dare read the results to you."

"JUST READ IT!" he roared, his patience finally at wits' end.

Myouga jumped quickly to his feet and began backing away as he read the results.  As the words registered into Inu Yasha's brain, he could remember Kagome's parting observations about his character:

_I hate you!  Are you listening to me?  I hate you!  You're inconsiderate and arrogant!  You're too egotistical!  You're the type of guy all those psychological tests love to hate!_

He ran to Myouga and grabbed the book again, intending to rip the pages to shreds.  Myouga quickly added: "Master, wait!  There are suggestions on how to improve at the back!"

And the butler sighed with relief as Inu Yasha reluctantly sat back in his seat to listen.  "Now then, here are the suggestions…"

~*~*~*~

Kagome decided to have lunch outside in the lawns to avoid any more confrontations with Kagura.  However, as she rounded the corner to a secluded area she found before, she saw that her spot was already occupied.  She did an about-face in order to find another location, but the guys lounging on a picnic blanket saw her.

"Kagome!"

Reluctantly, she bit her lip and turned around slowly.  Miroku and Kouga waving at her to join them.  Sesshomaru was also there, lying down with his arms straight out in front of him, staring at his cellphone.  Inu Yasha, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen.  She decided to walk over to the little party.

Kouga cleared a space for her beside him and patted it, indicating for her to sit there.  She obliged, and took in the little feast they had laid out on the huge blanket.

Miroku handed her a fork, smiling warmly.  "Help yourself, there's plenty."

She took the fork offered to her and made herself comfortable.  However, the stares of the two handsome boys unnerved her.  "Go on, continue like I wasn't here," she said graciously, feeling a little self-conscious as she took some cold cuts from the plates.

As Kouga poured a glass of juice for her, Miroku picked up their conversation.  Looking to Sesshomaru, he said "Staring at that thing isn't going to speed things up any faster, you know."  There was a trace of humor in his voice.

"Aww, he's been staring at that phone all day," Kouga agreed.  "Sess, she'll be here in a few minutes, don't worry."  Seeing Kagome's blank look, he added "Sess is waiting for Rin to tell him she's come back from France.  She's supposed to come back today."

"Who's Rin?" Kagome asked, wondering if she was a sister or cousin or…

"Rin is Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

She almost dropped her fork.  Girlfriend!  She had been so busy fancying the notion of liking this handsome guy, she had not paused to think that he would be taken.  Damn!

"Be quiet," Sesshomaru commanded, his eyes still fixed on his phone.

Kouga whistled.  "Would you look at that?"

Three heads turned in the direction Kouga was pointing.  Kagome felt her jaw drop.

Inu Yasha was approaching them, and he looked… different.  It was an understatement really.  He looked anxious as he stopped in front of them.

"Well?  What do you think?"

He shifted from one foot to another, obviously embarrassed.  He was wearing a boyish T-shirt with short sleeves, and the words "Good boy" was spelled out boldly across the front.  The shirt's color was pink.  He had tucked the shirt primly into pristine navy blue slacks, and he was wearing white rubber shoes.

Kagome had never seen a worse combination despite the limited clothing of her class.  Her anger slightly diminished at his appearance, and her abject hatred of him mollified.  She burst out laughing.  She knew she was being rude, but couldn't help it.   

Miroku and Kouga, after getting over their initial shocked, joined her.  Quite soon, three bodies were rolling merrily around the lawn, with Miroku and Kouga pounding their fists on the ground in hilarity.  Sesshomaru was ignoring all of them.

"Damn, I knew I looked stupid!" he snarled, pulling out the shirt from his waistband.  "You!" he pointed to Kagome.  "I wore these clothes for you and you laugh at me!"

"What are you talking about?   I never asked you to wear-- to wear--" she giggled.  "I never asked you to change your fashion sense."

Inu Yasha hesitated, then decided to tell her the truth.  In a low voice he was sure only she could her, he confided "I did some of those psych tests you said would love to hate me?  I got a really bad score, and they sorta suggested I try to change by beginning with my appearance."

She immediately stopped laughing, touched by what he said.  Then she remembered she was still angry at him.

"Serves you right for believing in a stupid test!" she teased.

Inu Yasha could feel his temper rising.  "Idiot, I did those tests at your suggestion and now you call them stupid?!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" she asked, her temper flaring as well.

Miroku watched them bicker in fascination. "They're good together, don't you think?"

"What?" Kouga sent him an aghast look.  "You believe she and Yash could be a couple?"

"Well why not?  No other girl has captured his interest long enough and she certainly has the spirit to keep our friend in check."

Kouga frowned at this, but said nothing.  Sesshomaru suddenly stood up.  They looked at him questioningly.

"She's here."

And he took off in a fast stride back towards the building.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are finished squabbling, Rin has arrived."

It was probably the word "lovebirds" that caught their attention.  Kagome and Yash had been in the middle of a grappling match, with Kagome winning.  They blushed, and immediately released their grip on each other.

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

Kouga took Kagome's arm as he hurried after Sesshomaru.  Miroku saw the scowl Inu Yasha gave his friend before they too, started off towards the building to meet Rin.

[A/N: Argh!  I was hard-pressed to finish this chapter.  We had a lot of paperwork to finish today.  I might not be able to put a new chappy up tomorrow… anyway, again, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to all who reviewed.  Here are the review responses:

K**aren**:  Thank you!  I could hug you, in fact, I will!  *hugz* I'm so glad you found it funny.  I've always had difficulty writing funny fics, as I declared in the Author's Notes of my other story "What Could Be", but I'm thrilled so many found this one comical.  Thanks a million to you and your friend!

**Megitsune** and **Emerald Dragon Hanyou**: I'll reveal later on why he found it funny.  ^_^

**Jax**: Uhhm.  If you can tell me how I can manage and properly maintain a list, I would be happy to send you updates.  Though I believe here in FF.NET, if you are a member, there is a feature called "Author Alerts" which will automatically send you an email as soon as an author you put down in your list updates a story.

**Lil****' Chi Chi: When I was writing it, I wasn't sure about it sounding funny.  When I read my story again on FF.NET, that's the only time it hit me as amusing.  I was like "Whoa!  Hey!  I wrote a funny line!  Kewl!"  ^_^ I've always been challenged when it comes to writing comedy.  Your compliment means a lot.  Thank you!**

**Jazzy**: Yup, he or she sure was a jackass.  ^_^ Yes!  Hojo-bashing in the next chappy!  His appearance is coming up!

**Ecila4Ever**: All of them are, but it's not known to anyone yet.  The only ones who know they're demons are the D4 themselves.  ^_^  All will be revealed in later chapters.

**Pingjingling**: Nope, but it's gonna come really close.

**Kinamara**: I'll *try* my hardest to update everyday, but I can't make promises due to the irregularity of my workload.

**Battousai**: Please enlighten me why the title should be D4?  Coz the story isn't just about them, and it's mostly about Kagome.

**Stuckintexas**: Your review made it 45, so I still appreciate it very much!  ^_^

**krN*******KyutEe**: I think MG is pretty good, as long as you get the English-sub version.  Hehe, don't get dubs, they don't quite portray it as well as the original.  ^_^  And I'm partially Chinese, not Taiwanese.**

**Aki no Yume**: Well, Miroku's kazana is a… uhm.  Special power.  Sango doesn't have such in the Inu Yasha series, so I figured the kazana bit should make him "special" enough to be considered a demon.  Whacha think?

And to **everyone**, if anyone bothered to read up until this point, hehe, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  Your enthusiasm for our fics and your reviews keep us authors inspired to continue writing.  We appreciate that you let us know that you appreciate our work!  ^_^


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N: FF.NET has been down for two days!  Good gracious!  Anyway, I probably won't be able to update during the weekends, I realized that.  Oh yeah, I have an important note, people!

**For those who have read my fic before July 19, I want to mention that out of respect for Sorena, I have renamed the group from Y4 to D4, which stands for Demonic 4.  Demon 4, if you're finicky.  And this starts with Chapter 5, which is what you'll be reading below.  ^_^ Also, since the only Japanese word I have mentioned in this entire fic is _ofuda_ (coz demon ward didn't sound as good and _ofuda gets my point across quicker), renaming them to D4 will be keeping with the Westernized theme of the story.  But take note that everything is happening in _****Japan****, alright?  For those who read this fic on July 19 or after, you'll have known the group as D4 from the very beginning.  ^_^**

Review responses at the bottom!]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5: All is Fair in Love and War**

Sesshomaru stopped just before he reached the glass doors that led outside the school.  A young woman was standing there, her hands clasped behind her back as she examined the front gates.  Her face held mere interest as she waited for someone.

Then he made his way slowly towards her.  He watched as she found him with her eyes, the expression on her face changing.  A small smile appeared on her mouth, which grew wider as he stepped closer to her.  She unclasped her hands, and he could see the joy reach her eyes as he opened his arms to her.

Kagome turned the corner with Kouga just in time to see a girl walk straight into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Oops," he whispered, pulling her back behind the wall so they couldn't see any more.  "Let's just let them have a little privacy first."

The image of Sesshomaru embracing a girl in a tender way, Kagome knew, would be imprinted in her mind for the days to come.

A few minutes after Inu Yasha and Miroku joined them, they stepped out together towards the couple now engaged in idle chit chat.

"Yasha!  Miroku!  Kouga!" Rin greeted joyfully as she saw them approach.  She didn't know the girl with them, but her friendly smile held, and Kagome could feel herself responding with a smile of her own.

"Rin, it's good to see you again!  Did you grow taller?  France must've been wonderful!" Miroku greeted, kissing her cheek.

Inu Yasha grinned too.  "Careful Miroku, you don't want Sess to hit you in front of Rin."

"Hah, as he would hit Miroku in front of Rin," Kouga joked.  He pulled Kagome closer.  "This…"

"This is Kagome," Inu Yasha introduced quickly, taking Kagome's other arm and pulling her forward and closer to him as well.  He ignored the look Kouga shot his way and added, "Rin's family is in good terms with ours, and we practically grew up together."

"Hi!" Rin said brightly, her hand already outstretched to Kagome.  Kagome shook her hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you!"

Miroku chuckled.  "Kagome, do you know that this girl is responsible for Sesshomaru's behavior?  He was quite the autistic child, you know.  Rin was the one who made him normal."

Rin giggled, looping her arm in Sesshomaru's.  "That's not true, Sesshomaru has always been normal.  It was unkind of you to suggest he was autistic, Miroku!"

Sesshomaru put his hand over hers.  "I was quiet, not autistic."

Kagome half-listened to the group's conversation.  She was more interested in how Sesshomaru seemed to really dote over Rin.

~*~*~*~

She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she made her way to class.  D4 and Rin had insisted that she join them in a small dinner party, which lasted into the night.  She and Rin had bonded during the evening, and she couldn't find it in her heart to dislike the enthusiastic girl who was Sesshomaru's girlfriend.  She had been studying in France for the last two years because of their family's business, and now that they were pretty well-established there, Rin had decided to finish her last two years of school in Shikon.  Since she had missed the start of the schoolyear, and was still waiting for her records to be credited here, she decided to start in the next semester.

It had been an interesting evening.  She learned that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were half-brothers, which explained why they both had the same uncommon silver hair and golden eyes.  Sesshomaru and Miroku were actually in their last year of college.  She had been surprised to discover that she was in the same year as Kouga and Inu Yasha, but had never been in the same class with them because they were either taking the advanced courses, or cutting class.  She had never expected the members to have brains.  She had also not expected them to have impeccable manners, which they displayed all throughout dinner.  Their personalities outside of school were completely different from the reputation that they had built.

Sesshomaru was the silent type.  He was considered the thinker of the group, and he made his decisions based on logic.  As the eldest, he was also the most knowledgeable.  He oozed sophistication and dressed with elegance.

Miroku was the peacemaker.  He reacted to things calmly and lightly, being careful to never take things too seriously.  He liked wine, merriment, and women.  In fact, when Kagome discovered how much of a playboy he was, she commented she had never seen him with any girl in school, to which Miroku had replied "My dear, what I do inside and outside of school are _very different_."  Kagome had chosen to ignore the suggestive tone in his voice when he said that.

Kouga was strong-willed and hardheaded.  When he wanted something, he kept at it.  He had this sense of loyalty that made you feel like you were a member of his family.  He liked things done fast and accurately.

But Kagome found Inu Yasha's personality the most intriguing, though she would never admit it out loud.  He acts childishly, but he also has this street-wise sense about him.  He was violent and hot-tempered, but could be extremely thoughtful if he really wanted to be.  He also didn't like showing his true emotions to people, which made him stubborn and defensive.

In fact, when it was finally time to leave, Kouga and Inu Yasha had argued over who was going to take Kagome home.  They wouldn't let her go by herself on her bike, as it was late, and had insisted she ride with one of them.  When Miroku casually remarked that it was the first time Inu Yasha had offered to do something nice for a girl, Inu Yasha started blustering that Kouga should be the one to take her home.  But when she and Kouga had reached his car, Inu Yasha had stalked over to them, caught Kagome by the arm, and dragged her to his car.  Kouga then caught up with them and they argued all over again.  Sesshomaru finally solved the problem by shoving Inu Yasha and Kouga into the car, with Kagome in the middle, then getting Miroku to "chauffeur" them.  Miroku had chattered animatedly by himself in the front, not expecting responses from the quiet trio sitting in the back.

She sighed.  How in the world did she ever get involved with a bunch of weird people?

"Kagome?  Kagome is that you?  It *IS* you!  Kagome!"

She looked around for the owner of the familiar voice, and almost got run over.

"Hojo?"

The said boy nodded happily, almost glomping onto her.  "Kagome!  I'm so happy to see you!  It's been quite a long time!"

Kagome smiled at him.  They had been friends in elementary school with Sango.  "Hold on a moment.  Hojo, what are you doing here?"

His chest puffed up as he explained "Dad won the lottery last summer.  I'm now one of the rich people!"

"Really?  Wow, that's amazing Hojo, I'm so glad for you!  But if your dad won last summer, how come you weren't here during the start of the schoolyear?"

"They put my application on hold until yesterday.  I've been waiting for the call from Shikon to let me in."

Kagome found it odd that the school withheld the application until now, which was already into the middle of the semester, but shrugged it off, happy that she once again had a friend to talk to in school.

Hojo grabbed her hand.  "Have you eaten lunch yet?  Come on, it's my treat!"  Kagome smiled and let him pull her along the hallway, unaware of the person who had paused on the stairwell to watch them, his eyes narrowed.

~*~*~*~

It was nice to spend lunch with someone, talking the time away, Kagome mused.  It was now afternoon, and she had spent all her free time from classes with Hojo.  She had gotten used to being alone, but now that she had a friend again, she began to realize how much she missed the company.

"Wait Kagome, I need to check out my locker.  Can you help me find it?"

She studied the piece of paper.  "Yeah, you're near me.  That used to be Jinenji's."

"Oh?  So where's Jinenji now?"

Her eyes clouded over.  "Never mind that.  Come on, I'll show you."  She thought to herself as they walked.  _Jinenji_ had a red card stuck on his locker door.  I remember seeing that red card removed by the janitor a few days after Jinenji left.__

Sure enough, there was no red card on the locker.

"Oh thank you Kagome.  I guess I can leave a few books here so I wouldn't have to bring them around with me.  Hey, what's this red card?"

Kagome stared, wide-eyed.  There, hanging from the inside of the locker, was a red card with the D4 logo.

"This must be some sort of welcome for new students here, huh?  Hey Kagome, where are you going?"

Hojo watched as his friend ran down the hallway and out the door.  Behind him, groups of students began whispering excitedly.

~*~*~*~

"INU YASHA!!!"

He was sitting on top of a branch of one of the numerous trees in the lawn, with the other members of D4 sitting languidly at the bottom of the trunk.  He looked down to see Kagome's flushed face.  He gave her a crooked grin.

"Yes?"

"Get down from there so that I can talk to you!  No, so that I can hit you!"

He sat up a little straighter, maintaining his eye contact with her.  "If you ask me nicely, I'll come down."

She looked up at him and decided compliancy was easier.  "Would you please come down here and sit with me so that I can talk to you?"

He dangled his legs over, while the others shuffled up from their positions.  He gave her a toothy grin.  "No."

His legs were low enough for her to reach.  She debated with herself over the wisdom of what she was about to do.  Images of the torment she had gone through the first few weeks fleeted by.  Making up her mind, she took a deep breath.  "I said COME DOWN HERE,"

She jumped up and pulled hard on his leg.

"AND"

He lost his balance from the added weight and began to fall over, his arms flailing.

"SIT"

The back of his legs lost contact with the branch.

"WITH"

He fell face-first into the ground below.

"ME." Kagome finished, as she towered over him, her hands on her hips.

"Bitch," Inu Yasha growled out, starting to get up.  "That hurt!"

"Well, good!  You deserved it!  What were you thinking, giving Hojo a red card?"

"Oh, so Hobo is his name, is it?"

"It's Hojo!  Well?"

"This is your fault.  Idiot.  Spending the whole day with him?  Holding hands with him when I already declared to you that you're mine?!"

"My fault?  How in the world is spending a day with a friend my fault?  And I never agreed to be 'yours'.  Dammit, what kind of logic is that?"

"It's my logic!"

"Well your logic sucks!  Take back the red card!"

"What are you?  Some kind of dumb person?  I've never taken back a red card and I'm not going to start with him.  He'll just have to suffer for it!"

She threw her hands up in disgust.  "You're such a jerk!  You won't get away with this!  I'm not about to get my only friend in the school forced out!"

She ran away from them, gritting her teeth.

Inu Yasha rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

~*~*~*~

"Noooo!  Help!"

Kagome could hear sucking noises as kicked out at the boys who were attacking Hojo's face with plungers.  "Go away!" she yelled at them, hurriedly pulling Hojo to his feet.

They ran together down the corridors, away from the growing mob who chased after them, waving plungers, mops and brooms in the air.

Hojo was rubbing his swollen face.  "Kagome, the students in this school sure have a strange way of welcoming new students."

They ducked together as a mop went sailing past their heads.

"And what makes you think this is a welcome??!"

~*~*~*~

When Inu Yasha opened his locker later that afternoon, Miroku heard something _POP.  He whipped his head around to find Inu Yasha covered with soot._

"What's going on?"

His friend coughed.  "I have no idea."  _Cough cough_.  "But when I find the bastard who did this, they've got it coming!"

Miroku stifled a laugh as he peered into the booby-trapped locker.  "I can bet you that you won't lay a finger on the culprit."

"What?  Why?"

Inside his locker, tied to the remains of the balloon that held the soot, was a piece of paper.  It read "I'll show you!  - Kagome"

[A/N: I didn't want to stop here, but I got a migraine, and I guess this is a good place to stop as any.  *sigh*  I'm using a flatscreen monitor, but somehow, I don't feel that my eyestrain is being reduced as much as I would like.

**Karen**:  *Nozomi lets go of Karen sheepishly*  Hehe.  They will!  I'm getting ready to have them meet.  Probably by Chapter 5 or 6.  In the original MG story, they're not supposed to meet until wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy later, but I'll hurry it up for M/S fans.  ^_^  I am one myself.

**Angel-Shock/Shock-Angel**:  Your suggestion is well-taken.  I actually noticed the lack of detail myself.  I never realized it was hard to write a story based off something else, and that's why I'm lacking descriptive parts in the story.  Also, MG is a 19-hour Tv series, with lots of subplots.  If I took too much time describing, I think this would be a 50-chapter fic, and I don't think I want to make it that long (too long gets too boring ^_^).  However, I'm starting to break off the MG storyline already, so you may find the later chapters more to your liking.  ^_^  Sorena is more descriptive in her adaptation than I am, and she does the MG story justice.

**Kagome-Sama**: I think "The Red Card" follows the MG storyline closer than what I'm doing (what you think, Sorena?).  But no, I'll be changing a lot of the plots soon.  ^_^

**(**)**:  Whew!  Thanks, I must've missed that one when I was proofreading.  Eyestrain, you know.  *grin*  Corrections have been made.

**Jazzy**: Hmm.  I'll think about the fan art, I would like to see that image in paper as well.  ^_^  Don't worry, it'll be free of charge!

**mothz**** 2a flaim**:  Well, Shan Tsai in MG was all torn up about it.  ^_^  Don't worry, I can see Kagome getting disappointed, but not teary over that.  She hasn't cried yet, has she?  *Nozomi re-reads her work to check*  But would it be okay if she cries about Inu later on?  Coz she does and she will.  ^_^

**emerald**** dragon hanyou**:  Well, if you really want to know, give me your email or email me and I'll try to explain it without giving too much of the story away.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  It keeps me inspired!


	6. The Meaner They Are, the Harder They Fal...

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N: As a writer, I have to admit to you people that it's annoying and frustrating to get reviews telling me that I copied from someone else, plagiarized, or stole my story plot from somewhere when I have repeatedly, for the last 5 chapters, mentioned that this story is based on something.  The title was the biggest clue of all.  And if some people out there can't get that through their heads, all I have to say is WHAT THE HECK ARE THE AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR IF YOU DON'T READ THEM?

I and some other authors (I found a lot of fics) based-- based, okay?  Not copied-- our fics on "Meteor Garden" aka "Hana Yori Dango" aka "Boys Over Flowers" (I finally found the English name of the anime).  If you don't believe us, go watch/read the original series.  'Nuff said.

So, starting today, 23 July 2003, I will be ignoring all rude reviews like the ones above, and if it's fairly obvious that these people didn't read my A/Ns, I will simply delete them.  No sense wasting space and effort trying to get people to read properly.  ^_^

**Pinkjingling**: I'm not sure.  I hope to finish it in 30 chapters, because anything longer than that might be too long?  I'm worried about the fic getting boring when it gets too long.  What do you think?  However, at the rate I'm going, this will last about 50 chaps or so.

**RogueRebel**: Yeah, that's one reason.  And thank you, I do feel better.  ^_^

**Megami**** no Hikari: It's quite alright, at least you weren't one of the people who wrote rude reviews, and I'm quite happy.  ^_^ It counts for a lot, and I appreciate your review very, very much!**

**Karen**: Pregnant!?  Aww come on, you think Sango would let Miroku get her that easily?  *wink* Well, read to find out, hehe.  By the way, I'm sorry they didn't get to meet in Chap 5 or 6.  I'm still thinking about whether to have them meet during the cruise, or a little later on.

**Jazzy**: I have to thank you for an idea.  I was originally planning to call him Hojo all the way throughout the story, but I think I'll keep letting Inu Yasha call him names.  ^_^ It seems more fun that way!  Wahaha, I'm so bad.

**Steelblade**: Yeah you did give me a review before, and don't worry, I didn't get offended or anything.  ^_^ You were pretty fair in your evaluation of my story.

Thanks to everyone!  Keep reviewing and I'll be happy to keep churning out chappies!!!]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6: The Meaner They Are, the Harder They Fall**

For each attempt of the student body to taunt and bully Hojo or Kagome, she had retaliated in kind-- against Inu Yasha.  When Hojo arrived at school one morning, a group of guys had been waiting for him, and ambushed him with loaded water guns.  That afternoon, Inu Yasha had dashed over to the parking lot, which was gathering a huge crowd, and found he now had a swimming pool inside his car.  Another time, Kagome's classmates had started throwing notes at her during a test, which of course, led the teacher to believe she was cheating, and she was sent outside the classroom to contemplate about her zero grade and the consequences of her actions.  She spent the time "contemplating" in front of Inu Yasha's locker, shredding his notebooks.  When she found Hojo tied, gagged and hung upside down in a tree during recess, she had somehow managed to steal Inu Yasha's clothes while he had gym class, and they were found tied to the top of the flagpole, with skull-shaped holes cut into them.  Inu Yasha tried many times to corner Kagome in school so he could "talk" to her, but she refused to speak with him by either throwing whatever she was drinking in his face and walking away quickly, or simply throwing a punch at him to shut him up.

Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru wisely chose to keep their opinions to themselves.

Word spread like wildfire about what Kagome was doing to the leader of D4.  Each time the story was retold, the facts changed.  There were different versions going around that got odder and odder as more people heard it.  Some heard that Kagome had put a stink bomb in Inu Yasha's locker.  Others heard that she had let out the air in his car's tires.  A couple of people firmly believed that she had beaten him to a bloody pulp.  Rumors were flying that she had kissed Hojo in front of Inu Yasha.  Of course, as the tales got more far off from the truth, many students didn't know what to believe anymore.

They were, however, united in a single thought:  Since Kagome had done the unthinkable, in other words, stood up to D4 and done it twice, the D4 would undoubtedly double their efforts to get rid of her.  Nobody crossed D4 and got away with it.

Ergo, it was the duty of the entire student body to also try harder to get rid of her, and the new guy in school.

~*~*~*~

Kagome peeked warily over her shoulder as she made her way up to the roof.  So far, nobody had discovered where she hid after classes, and she was extremely thankful that there was a place in school she could go to find some peace and quiet.  She was too busy checking behind her to see the body standing in the doorway, waiting for her.

"Oof," she grunted.  It felt solid enough to have been the wall, but walls didn't feel warm and cushiony and… She looked up to find a pair of blue eyes twinkling at her.

"I've been waiting for you to show up."

"Kouga!" she exclaimed in surprise, backing away quickly.

"Hold on, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" he held up both his hands in a gesture of surrender.  "Honest, I wouldn't do anything to you."

She bit her lip and smiled at him.  "Kouga, it's not your fault.  I know the red card I got didn't come from you, and I know the one Hojo got isn't from you either.  They're both from Inu Yasha.  But wait, you're part of D4 too!"

He was tugging her reluctantly through the doorway onto the roof.  "It wasn't our idea, you know.  Miroku and I have been trying to get him to take back the red card for days, Sesshomaru has been telling him that he's being really stupid about the whole fiasco and Rin-- well, we haven't told her what's been going on, but I'm sure she wouldn't like what Yash has been doing either.  But he's stubborn, you know.  When we try to talk to him, he gets all angry, accusing us of taking sides and stuff like that.  He's childish that way."

"Hmph, you're right about that!"

He scratched his head sheepishly.  "Anyway, since he's being stupid, and we don't really want to fight with him, I thought I'd search you out and apologize that we couldn't do more for you, you know?  Like take back the red card."

Kagome looked at him.  "I wouldn't want you to take back the red card.  Inu Yasha gave it to Hojo and me, and I want him to be the one to take it back."

"You're awfully brave to be doing this."

"Being brave has got nothing to do with it.  I'm sick and tired of what's been happening and I'm trying to show those rich snobs that they can't bully people just because they feel like it."

He gave her a wide smile and turned her mind from the topic.  They both became so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice the two people who were standing by the stairs, just beyond their view.

~*~*~*~

Kagome tried to be inconspicuous when she left school that day, but a couple of kids had spotted her leaving, and they had thrown their open water bottles at her, getting her drenched.  To top it off, the weather decided to have a go at her too, and she got caught in a downpour on her way home.  By evening, she was running a fever.

Inu Yasha had been waiting for her to arrive at school the next morning, intending to make her listen to him.  But when she didn't arrive at the usual spot where she parked her bike, he stalked the hallways, trying to get a glimpse of her.  It was after lunch before he decided to find that Hobo-guy to demand where Kagome was.

~*~*~*~

"Oh Kagome, dear, you really should take care of yourself," Mrs. Higurashi admonished her daughter as she check the thermometer reading.

Kagome sighed.  "Mom, it's been a really long semester.  Gimme a break, ok?"

Her grandfather walked into her room carrying a bowl.  "Kagome!  If you get sick, you won't look your best.  If you don't look your best, you won't be able to catch a guy!  If you can't catch a rich boyfriend, how will we ever get out of poverty?!"

"Grandfather, how can you think about that at a time like this?" she yelled, frustrated.  She sunk herself deeper into the bed sheets.

Her grandfather bowed his head.  "I'm sorry, dear.  Anyway, just drink this soup so you'll get better quickly, alright?"  He left the tray with her mother and went back out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's hand.  "Your grandfather's worried about you too, Kagome.  But he also wants to see you well-off and married to a good man."

"Married to a rich man is more like it," she grumbled.  "I mean, all he ever talks about is how I should work hard to snag a rich guy so that--"

A commotion outside her room made her trail off.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!  WHO ARE YOU!?  WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  I DEMAND YOU LEAVE HERE AT ONCE!  THIEF!!  FIEND!!!"

Kagome and her mother looked at each other at alarm.  A crash could be heard and another man's muffled voice sounded from the behind the door.  Kagome scrambled quickly out of bed and ran outside her room.

Her grandfather was holding a paper fan in his hands and was whacking it on the head of the silver-haired boy he was chasing around the living room.  Waitaminute!  Silver hair?

"Inu Yasha?"

Her surprised voice reached his sensitive ears, and he turned around to locate her.  It was a mistake, because he ran into the coffee table, tripped, and fell face-first into the hard, flat surface.  Kagome's grandfather tried to stop when he saw the silver-haired boy trip, but his momentum caused him to go off-balance, and he fell-- right on top of Inu Yasha.

"Ouch!  Geroff me!"

"I've got you!"

They struggled for a bit, but as the man sitting on top of him seemed to be Kagome's relative, Inu Yasha decided to behave.

"Finally!"

Kagome marched over to her grandfather.  "Grandfather, this is the boy who bullies me in school and caused me to get sick."  She poked Inu Yasha.  "Make him go away!"

"Oho!  So you've been bullying my granddaughter, have you?  What kind of man are you, picking on girls?  Who is your father, boy?  I'm going to go call him and tell him to beat some manners into you.  Well?  What's your father's name?!"

Inu Yasha was now drumming his fingers on the tabletop, bored.  "My father is Inu Taisho."

"What?  Speak up, boy, I can't hear you?"

"I said, my father's name is Inu Taisho."

"Inu Taisho?  INU TAISHO!?"  Grandfather suddenly jumped up off Inu Yasha.  "Inu Taisho of the Inu Youkai family?  The Inu Youkai family that owns 2 international oil companies, 5 international petroleum companies, 127 international hotels and an international supermarket chain with 354 branches across the world?!"  He pulled Inu Yasha to his feet and began dusting him off.

Kagome could swear that Inu Yasha suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"And that means," her grandfather continued, not bothering to wait for his answer, "that you would be…" Kagome saw her grandfather's eyes rapidly scan Inu Yasha's features "the second son, Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak, but soon found Kagome pressed against him.  Her grandfather had pulled the two of them close together.

"Oh, Inu Yasha, it is a great honor to have you here!  Welcome to our humble home!  Here, please have a seat.  This calls for some sort of entertainment. Why I…"

He barely heard the rest of what the old man said.  He was too busy looking at Kagome.  Kagome drowned out her grandfather's ongoing rambling as well.  She looked up at Inu Yasha with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

He shifted under her gaze.  "I heard you were sick, so I decided to visit you."

"Hah!  As if I wanted to see you!"

"Wench!  You should appreciate that people come to visit you when you're sick!"

"For all I know, you could be here to make me feel worse!  Ouch!  Mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi had pinched her.  "Kagome dear, where are your manners?  Invite your guest to stay for dinner."

"He's not my guest, he's…"

Her voice trailed off as loud music started ringing in her ears.

"I hope this little piece of entertainment pleases you, Master Inu Yasha!" her grandfather called out excitedly from the other room.  As the first few phrases of the song came out, her grandfather jumped into the center of the room with gusto.

**_WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!?  WHO?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?!_**

Kagome face faulted as she watched her grandfather gyrate his hips to the beat of the music wearing what looked like a shiny space suit and black sunglasses.

**_WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!?  WHO?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?!_**

Inu Yasha knew he had a huge sweatdrop on his forehead as he watched the old man break dance on the coffee table.  He sneaked a peek over to see how Kagome was taking all this.

**_WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!?  WHO?! WHO?! WHO?! WHO?!_**

Kagome's grandfather looked up just in time to see his granddaughter brandishing a kitchen knife, her eyes in drawn to slits.  He gulped.

The music died abruptly.

Mrs. Higurashi invited Inu Yasha for dinner, which he graciously accepted.  Kagome didn't speak a word to anyone during the meal, and while he carried on a conversation with Mrs. Higurashi, her grandfather's eyes kept darting back and forth between his granddaughter's stony face, and the knife that was now lying innocently on the kitchen sink.

~*~*~*~

"Thank you again, Mrs. Higurashi, for a wonderful meal," he said.

"You're very welcome, please do join us again sometime," she replied cheerfully, waving them off into the patio that led to the open shrine behind their house.  "You two have a nice after-dinner talk, alright?"

As Kagome's mother went back inside the house, Inu Yasha took his seat on the cold, cement floor.  He patted the space beside him.  Kagome sat down, still quiet.

They sat together like that for a while in silence, Kagome with her head bowed down and Inu Yasha looking up at the stars in the midnight sky, wondering what to say to her.  She spoke first.

"Thank you."

The words were said so softly, he wasn't sure he heard right.  "Excuse me?"

"I said thank you."

"That's a big improvement over what you've said and done to me these past few days," he told her, his tone gentle.  "What are you thanking me for?"

She finally looked up at him.  "For visiting me today.  For being tolerant of my family.  For having excellent manners throughout dinner.  I know that my house isn't much, and you're probably used to eating well-prepared food, and…"

"Kagome, your mom's cooking was excellent.  Your house feels like a home, with people who care about each other.  It was obvious that you are very close to each other.  Honestly."

For the hundredth time that evening, Kagome wondered why she couldn't muster any anger at him all throughout dinner.  His polite behavior had surprised her, and he had seem genuinely interested in what her mother was telling him.  She was sure that he was used to eating a lot of delicious food during mealtimes, but he had eaten the simple meal of dried fish and steamed vegetables with them like he did it all the time.  He had not lost his temper at all, not even when Kagome accidentally knocked over her glass, spilling water all over his lap.  He had more facets than a diamond, and she was seeing more sides of him than she wanted to.  She felt like an emotional yo-yo when he displayed behavior opposite of the uncouth youth she had branded him to be.  He made her want to kill him one minute, then smile at him the next.

She now opted to give him a smile, which startled him, but he smiled back at her.  Then they both looked up into the sky to watch the stars.

Kagome gasped.  "Look!  A meteor!"

He saw it too, but said "Isn't that a shooting star?"

"Silly, there's no such thing as a shooting star.  Those are actually meteors streaking across the sky.  Whoever heard of a star shooting?"

He grinned at her.  "You're pretty smart."

She blushed.  "The meteor was pretty to look at."

"Yeah, pretty to look at," he echoed, but he kept his gaze on her when he said it, obviously not talking about the meteor.  She was beginning to feel hot under his gaze.

"Inu Yasha…" she started.

"Kagome!  Telephone!"

Her mom's voice suddenly breaking the quiet atmosphere caused them both to jump.  She excused herself.  He watched her go back into the house, then looked back up into the sky as soon as she disappeared from his line of sight.  He sighed.

_What am I doing here?_

_You're here because you like her._

_That's stupid, I don't like her!_

_Yes you do!  If you didn't, then what are you doing here?_

_Because I like her.___

_See?_

_Keh__!  I'm not listening to you!_

_You're getting defensive again._

_I'm not._

_Are too.___

_Are not!_

He mentally kicked himself.  He was already losing the internal battle with his subconscious and he knew it.  He did not want to get involved with any girl, especially not Kagome.

_But you are.  You like her._

_I DO NOT!_

Kagome walked back out onto the patio.  "That was Hojo."  _Now why did I tell him that?_  She asked herself.

Inu Yasha felt a scowl coming on.  "What did that Boho-guy want?"

"It's Hojo."

"Yeah, Cojo.  Got it."

She could feel herself getting angry.  "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothin's wrong with me.  Why did that Zoko guy call anyway?"

"For your information, he called to ask me about what I was going to do this long weekend.  There are no classes this Monday and Tuesday, so we've got four days off school."

"I knew that!  So what are you doing?" Inu Yasha's voice was starting to get edgy.

"Nothing!  I don't have any money to go anywhere you know.  I told him I was staying home."

He felt a wave of relief wash over him…

"So Hojo asked me to join him on a 3-day cruise on board the _Midoriko, and I accepted."_

…the feeling was quickly replaced by jealousy.  "What?!  You're going out with that Mojo guy?!"

"What!?  What the heck is wrong with you?  Why are you shouting at me?  It's a great way to relax and I'll finally be able to go somewhere nice for a vacation!" she retorted.

"Nothing is wrong with me and I'm not shouting at you," he yelled at her, belatedly realizing that he just did.  "Oh fine!  Go on ahead and enjoy your 3-day cruise with him!  You're both idiots!" he bit out.

"Oh, I certainly will enjoy my cruise.  No thanks to you!  I think it's time you went home!"  She stood up, walked back into the house, and slammed the door behind her.

~*~*~*~

When Inu Yasha came home that night, he found his friends waiting for him.

"Yash man, where've you been?"  Miroku greeted, a wineglass in his hand.

"Nowhere, what's up?"  he shrugged out of his jacket and took a seat across the older boy.  "Are we supposed to be meeting about something?"

"We're here to decide where to go this coming weekend," Sesshomaru said dryly.  "I remember we thought about flying to Hawaii.  Rin likes the beach there."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get on that beach with all those gorgeous, half-naked women," Miroku said dreamily.

Kouga snorted.  "You're always thinking about women.  Anyway Yash, are we all agreed on Hawaii?"

Inu Yasha was about to nod his head in agreement, then checked the motion.  A light bulb lit up in his brain.

"Guys, I got a better idea on how to spend our weekend…"

[A/N: You may have noticed that I slightly changed my writing style with this chapter as compared to chaps 1-5.  I would like to know if you found this chapter better-written, or if I should go with the same style I used in the previous chappies?  To point out one difference, I think this was more of a story-telling mode than a dialogue-mode, which I was doing in the previous chaps.  Please review or email me and tell me what you think!  ^_^ ]


	7. The First Evening

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  I expected more comments about grandfather's dance, though.  @_@ Oh well, hehe.  I literally fell of my seat when I thought about it.  It paints a funny picture in my mind.

I'd like to invite everyone to read my other fic "What Could Be".  It's on the serious side, and the fic attempts to show what happens after the Shikon no Tama has been completed.  The Story ID is 1305910.  Or just click on my alias to get a list of the stories I've posted here.

I'm putting this up right after I typed it, so I apologize for any errors.  I'll correct them later on.  ^_^

That's it for the A/N.  Don't you just love me for not making you wait to get started on the chapter?  ^_^; Review responses below!]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 7: The First Evening**

"Oh Hojo, it's fantastic," Kagome breathed, looking up at the huge cruise ship where she would be staying for the next three days.  It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the weather was perfect for sailing out to sea.  Well, they wouldn't really be sailing, but a weekend on Japan's most famous luxury liner sounded grand!  She eyed the lettering on the hull that spelled out _Midoriko_, still marveling at the good fortune that allowed her to be here today.

Hojo rubbed the back of his neck shyly, beaming with pleasure.  "It sure is!  My parents should already be on board with our tickets.  They went ahead earlier this morning to check out the accommodations."

She nodded, remembering how Hojo's parents liked to plan for everything ahead of schedule.  "Hojo?  What time does the ship leave?  Shouldn't there be more people boarding?  Are we late or something?"  There weren't many people on the dock.  In fact, the two of them were the only ones there.  She eyed the mobile stairs leading to the deck.

"We arrived just a few minutes before the time to sail," he thought aloud, raising his neck to look at the passengers moving along the deck of the ship.  "And I see some people on board already."  The sun was in his eyes, so he raised his hand over them, to get a better look at the people looking over the rail.  His eyes widened.  "Hey, isn't that Inu Yasha?"

Kagome titled her head up so fast she almost felt whiplash.  Sure enough, leaning casually over the rail, was a smug-looking Inu Yasha.  She immediately got irritated.

"You!  What are you doing here?" she sputtered.

The grin on his face got even wider.  "I'm taking the three-day cruise this weekend, same as you.  Thought I'd go see the ocean up close for once."

She was still thinking of something to say that would wipe the smug look off his face when other people began to crowd behind him.

"Kagome!  I didn't know you would be here!  It's such a pleasure!" Miroku called out.  He nudged Kouga and gestured towards Inu Yasha.  "Now I understand why he wanted to take the cruise over a trip to Hawaii."

Kouga ignored him and waved down to her.  "Kagome!  Come on up!  The view here is beautiful!"

Sesshomaru's face appeared, followed by Rin's.  He acknowledged her with a nod, while Rin waved both her hands in the air in greeting.

"What?  Kagome is here?!" an irritated, familiar female voice reached Kagome's ears.  Kagura's face came into view.  Kagome could also see Kanna, Eri, Ayumi and the faces of other classmates.  When she recognized Yura among the sea of faces, she turned her head away.  This did not look good.

She heard footsteps approaching them and turned to see Inu Yasha coming down the steps onto the dock.  She had to admit he was good-looking, and the mock-captain's suit he was wearing looked gorgeous on his build.  Dammit, she was drooling over a guy she didn't like.  She did hate him, right?

Inu Yasha finally reached them.  "Well?  What are you waiting for?  Come on board!"

Hojo stepped in front of Kagome, putting himself between her and the silver-haired boy.  "Hold on a minute!  Why are you here?  Why are our schoolmates here?  Don't you rich kids usually spend your long weekends on some exotic place or country?  I've heard some of you guys talking about Hawaii, the Bahamas and all sorts of other tropical paradises to visit."

"Fine time to grow a spine, Tojo," Inu Yasha remarked.

"It's Hojo."

"Whatever," Inu Yasha waved it off, unconcerned.  "Anyway, I just thought it'd be interesting to cruise around Japan in a luxury liner.  Why should I spend my Japanese money in foreign countries when I can use it right here and help our economy?"

The sandy-haired boy wouldn't give up.  This bully picked on him and Kagome in school, why is he now intruding on their relaxing vacation?  "How did you get tickets for this cruise?  I remember my dad had a little trouble getting us reservations, because so many wanted to book this weekend.  You couldn't have gotten a ticket on such short notice!"

Inu Yasha jabbed at his outfit.  "I didn't have to buy a ticket, I'm the captain!"

"Eh?  Run that by me again," Kagome wasn't sure she heard right.  He sighed impatiently.

"I'm the captain.  I bought this cruise ship and now, the _Midoriko_ belongs to me and my family."

"What?!"

"I didn't want to put up with an unnecessary crowd," Inu Yasha reasoned, his smug grin back in place.  "So I had a secretary call up all the people who made reservations that their trip was going to be postponed for this weekend to next weekend.  There were a few cancellations, but that was no big deal.  The cruise this weekend was supposed to be just me and the guys, you and Rin.  But the other people in school found out what we were doing this weekend, and as usual, they placed themselves in the same location as where D4 would be spending their vacation.  Since there are other people, Hoyo here can come along."

Kagome was about to tell him off for his pompous, overbearing, callous attitude, when she felt someone's arms link through hers.  She turned to find Rin smiling at her.  "Oh Kagome, this will be such a fun trip!  I love the ocean, don't you?"

And the other girl chattered away, masterfully steering Kagome to the stairs that would lead her to the ship.  Sesshomaru walked behind them, Kagome's luggage in tow.

Inu Yasha made a mental note to thank Rin later on.  He followed his half-brother, leaving a startled Hojo hurrying along in his wake.

~*~*~*~

Kagome padded slowly along the deck, ignoring schoolmates as she passed them on her way back to her room.  She had just been touring the ship.  She was here on vacation and by golly, no one was going to ruin it!  Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that she was already enjoying the few hours they had been sailing.  Rin had taken her to a huge suite, saying that Inu Yasha had reserved this room especially for her use.  He had the other large suite right across hers.  Rin had the suite to her right, which was across Sesshomaru's suite.  Hojo had a room somewhere on the other side of the ship, which Kagome had been sure was Inu Yasha's doing.  Nevertheless, the room had been exceptionally comfortable and roomy, and she was glad she had a big room to unwind in.  Even though Inu Yasha was right across her door.

She and Rin had spent the morning together in the recreation area, swimming in the indoor pool with the guys who were playing ball in the water.  Well, rather it had been Inu Yasha and Kouga playing Hojo for the ball.  Sesshomaru was on one of the lounge chairs reading a thick book, and Miroku was flirting with the gaggle of women who seemed to follow him everywhere!  They had a hearty lunch together, despite Kouga and Inu Yasha getting into a debate about cars, which prompted Miroku to begin a food fight that lasted for a part of the afternoon.

By evening, she was hearing hushed conversations among the students about how she and Hojo stood with the D4.  After all, they had gotten red cards, but D4, led by Inu Yasha himself, spent time goofing around with the two outcasts.  However, most of them believed that the "truce" of sorts was just a weekend thing, and that the bullying would resume on Wednesday when they got back to school.  This reasoning had the other students staying away from Kagome and Hojo, who didn't mind in the least.

Besides, they had other things to worry about.  She had overheard Kagura loudly asking Kanna and Yura what they were planning to wear that evening.  Apparently, dinner was a formal event the elite folks got dressed up for.  She confided to Rin that she didn't have anything even close to semi-formal, and the other girl immediately volunteered to lend Kagome her clothes for the occasions, and had offered to do her make up as well.  She protested, but Rin would not take no for an answer.

~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha tugged on the collar of his captain's suit, a wine glass in his other hand.  He did not like getting dressed up for dinner, and preferred to eat wearing his usual ensemble of baggy jeans and a polo, but well, everyone else was wearing something nice, and he preferred the comfortable uniform over a stuffy tux.  He looked over to Kouga, who was wearing a black tux and was dancing with one of their classmates.  His dance partner giggled at every word Kouga said, and her friends standing at the sides watching them looked ready to swoon from the excitement of getting a dance with a member of D4.  Miroku was by the punch table, his arms around two beautiful women who clung to him like glue.  Sesshomaru was quietly sipping his champagne beside him, patiently waiting for Rin and ignoring another group of women at the sides who have been trying to catch his attention all evening.

He slightly inclined his head closer so his brother could hear him over the music playing.  "Isn't it taking them a long time?"

Sesshomaru sighed.  "Yash, we started the music 20 minutes ago, and dinner's not for another 40 minutes.  We're not on any sort of deadline that the women need to rush."

"Keh, I'm getting impatient waiting here for them."

"Then go dance with one of those simpering females eyeing you and alleviate your boredom."

Since Inu Yasha didn't particularly care about any woman other than Kagome right now, he shut up and raised his wineglass.

"Here they are."

He heard Sesshomaru's voice, and turned to look towards the entrance.  His throat constricted and his hand was arrested in the motion of putting the glass to his lips.

Kagome and Rin had just stepped through the doors.  It was like watching something magnificent enter the room.  Rin was wearing a peach gown, but the color was the only thing that penetrated his brain.  He was too focused on Kagome.

She was lovely.  He already knew she was pretty, and he remembered how beautiful she looked that day he had abducted her to his home.  Tonight, she was the most enchanting woman he had ever seen.  She had on a pale yellow shift that clung to her every curve.  The dainty, beaded straps of the gown made the gown look feminine and sweet, yet the slit on the side reached to her thighs, making the dress look daring and provocative.  Rin had lent her dangling pearl earrings that matched the champagne-colored pearl that hung just below her collarbone.  Her raven hair was left untouched, but the glow of the lights from the chandelier made him sure that it would be soft to his touch.  Her eyes were looking around the room, and she was smiling.

"Yash, you're staring," Sesshomaru drawled out, amused at the pose he caught his brother in.

"Am I?" Inu Yasha breathed.  Belatedly realizing he still had his wineglass to his lips, he set it down on the table, the contents of the glass untouched.  He shoved himself off the column with the intent to intercept them in the middle of the dance floor.

Kouga beat him to it.  He had seen Kagome enter and had rudely left his dancing partner.  He hurried over and presented his arm to Kagome as he reached her side.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kagome was surprised but pleased, and she excused herself from Rin.  Inu Yasha settled himself back on the column, clearly annoyed.  For the next few minutes, he watched them dance.  Kagome seemed to be quite at ease with his friend, who kept up a conversation that had her smiling as they whirled around on the floor.  Even when the song ended, and he saw Miroku take over as her dancing partner, he stayed put in his place, just watching her.

Before the music ended, Hojo was already making his way towards them to claim the third dance, but somehow Miroku had brought Kagome closer to where Inu Yasha was.  When the song ended, he excused himself and turned her over into Inu Yasha's arms before he went back to his flock of women.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Kagome allowed herself to be led back to the floor.  She felt Inu Yasha's head come closer to hers.

"You know, it's customary for a couple to be dancing closer during a slow dance," he joked.

Startled out of her nervousness, she pasted a smile on her face and forced her arms to go around his shoulders.  "I haven't danced much."

"It's okay as long as you don't step on my feet," he quipped, his eyes twinkling.

She giggled and tried to relax in his arms.  Inu Yasha smiled at her.  "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's been fun."

"Relaxing too?"

She nodded.

They danced in companionable silence after those words, and Inu Yasha kept dancing with her until it was time for dinner.  Hojo had once tried to take Kagome from him, but a simple glare left the other boy scurrying back to the sidelines, where he sulked.  When one of the waiters announced dinner, Inu Yasha escorted her over to a table for six, and strategically seated Kagome between Rin and himself, with the other members of D4 taking the other three seats.

From across the room, Kagura was whispering to Kanna and Yura.

~*~*~*~

With dinner over, people were mingling and dancing around the ballroom.  Inu Yasha needed to go check up on his newly acquired crew, so Sesshomaru led Kagome to the dance floor while Rin danced with Miroku.

"Why is your face red?" Sesshomaru finally asked her a few minutes later.

"What?"  Kagome could feel herself getting redder.  She had not quite gotten over the little crush she had developed on Sesshomaru a few weeks ago, but being in his arms right now were putting tiny thoughts into her head.  The felt guilty about liking him, as she considered Rin to be a good friend.

"Your cheeks have been flushed since we started dancing," he pointed out.

Kagome wished he would stop looking at her so that she would stop staring and blushing.  She liked looking at his intense golden eyes, and the soft touch of his hair tickled her fingers when they fell on his shoulder as they danced.

"It's kind of hot."

"Oh."

He fell silent after that, and Kagome was thankful he didn't pursue the issue.  She never really got to know Sesshomaru, so why in the world did he have this effect on her?

She was still thinking about this when the song ended.  Inu Yasha had just re-entered the ballroom and he was making his way towards them again.

"Good evening, everyone!"

The shrill voice that came from the speakers had everyone look to the stage, where Kagura was holding a microphone.

"It's nearing midnight, and some of us has just realized that not everyone has completely bonded yet on this trip.  We're all here in this cruise for a little get together, right?"

Murmurs of assent went through the crowd.

"Well, let's play a little game before the end of the evening, shall we?  At midnight, the lights will turn off for 20 seconds.  Everyone has 20 seconds to walk around in the dark and kiss the guy or girl they want."

Excited whispers went around the room.

"Oooh!  This is an opportunity!"

"Where's the D4?  I want to be close enough to grab them."

"Hey babe, how about you and me doing a little lip-to-lip?"

_- SLAP -_

"Is that Inu Yasha by the door?"

Kagome began inching her way slowly towards the exit.  This was not a game she wanted to play.  She really didn't want to kiss anybody.  Hell, she's never been kissed by a non-family member before, and she didn't want some game to be the grounds for her first kiss!

"After 20 seconds, we will be flipping the lights back on so you can check out your kissing partner!"

Yura was applying on some lipstick and making her way through the floor.  Kagome could see Miroku stand closer to the group of women who were already eyeing him.  Kouga suspiciously looked like he was headed her way, as was Hojo.

_Just a few more feet and I would be out of here!_

"Here we go people.  10 seconds before midnight!  7…6…5…"

Kagome made a mad rush for the doors that would lead her outside.  There was a lot of commotion as people began shoving this way and that way to bring them closer to their desired kissing partners.

"3…2…"

Kagome felt a hand wrap around her wrist.  Heart racing wildly, she turned her head to catch a look at whoever had grabbed her, still trying to pull away.

_Please don't let it be Hojo._

"1…"

Someone pushed her from behind, and she felt herself flattened against a hard chest.

_Oh no!_

"0.  Lights off!"

"Eeek"

"Inu Yasha, where's Inu Yasha?"

"Miroku, is it you?"

_-SLAP-_

"Ouch!"

"Pervert!"

"I can't find Sesshomaru!"

"Kouga?"

The ballroom went pitch black.  There were some muffled screaming going on around, with sounds of shoving, shuffling, and loud "mmphs!" as people collided with each other, playing the kissing game.  But Kagome's mind was on the mystery hand that still held her wrist firmly, another arm snaking its way around her waist as she felt herself being pulled closer to a body.  A male body.

She opened her mouth to scream, but it was a mistake, for she felt warm lips cover hers.  She had been bracing herself for a quick, demanding kiss from an unknown source, but the kiss was anything but quick and demanding.  It started as a light touch, tentative and seemingly unsure, and the mouth that covered hers grazed over her lips, as if coaxing her to respond.  The gentle pressure had taken her completely by surprise, and she stilled.  The warm hands that held her caressed her skin, continuing to hold her.  Dearly.  Closely.

If anything, it was the desperate insistence in the touch that overwhelmed her senses, and she felt her body melt against him.

The moment their bodies touched, she felt as if soothing waves of energy were flowing within her.  The body she clung to tensed for a second, then the arms encircled her swiftly, completely, crushing her to him.  His kiss turned deeper, and she felt him shudder when she responded by pulling his shirt, bringing him even closer to her.  The tingling in her skin intensified with pleasure.  It was as if they were made for each other.  She was lost.

"Lights on!"

Startled screams and guffaws rose in the room.  Sesshomaru was in the corner, cradling Rin in his arms, their foreheads resting together.  Miroku was on the floor, unconscious, with a goofy smile on his face which was covered in lipstick of different colors, along with large, pinkish handprints of different sizes.  Some couples were still locked in an embrace.

"What the--" Kouga abruptly dropped his arms from the girl he held.  "You're not Kagome!"

Kagura was looking at him with murder in her eyes, her lipstick smudged.  "I didn't want to kiss you either!"

Yura opened her eyes and stifled a string of curse words, hurriedly wiping her mouth.  Hojo looked at her with dismay.

"I thought you were Kagome," he wailed.

"Asshole!  I thought you were Inu Yasha," she spat out.

The loud conversations finally pulled Kagome from the trance she was under.  She slowly, dreamily opened her eyes to look at the man who held her.

Her brain went into shock as a pair of amber eyes greeted her.

[A/N:  Bwahahahaha! *megalomaniac laughter*  I'm sure you were all imaging that it was Inu Yasha kissing Kagome anyway, so I decided to confirm your suspicions with the last sentence, but you'll have to wait till Chapter 8 to find out what happens next!  *Nozomi runs out of FF.NET to hide from all the readers holding deadly weapons*

Review responses!  And thank you to EVERYONE again for liking this fic!!!

**Suki**: Thanks so much for your defense!

**dark-coyote**: I try to update everyday.  ^_^ It's kinda hard as I don't have internet access during the weekends.  I just started a mailing list which informs people of updates via email.  Lemme know if you want in.

**Angel-Shock/Shock-Angel**: What minor details?  You can point them out to me via email or AOL.  ^_^  I *do* re-read my fic more than once, and I discover errors each time I do, so I'll probably keep fixing the chapters until I'm sure I get them all out.  Proofreading on the PC is hard!!!

**LunaMoon**: Actually, Dao Ming Sz in the MG series is a real snob, which is where I believe Sorena is getting their personalities from for her fic.  ^_^ I chose to use their normal personalities for mine.

**FrozenKisses**: You're hyper over my fic?  Thankee so much!  ^_^ I'm having so much fun writing it and am really glad people like it!

**Karen**: It was short?  @_@ This chapter had more words than any of the others!  Hehehe, maybe it looked short coz the paragraphs were longer, hmmm.  Don't worry, I will start making them longer soon, I need to cram more events per chap!

**Katie**: Where's that test?  I'd probably be Hua Ze Lei!  *grins* I sent you an email too.  And I like Vic best, he is just too cute!

**Angel thats me**: Good to hear from you!  I'm glad to see Asians reading this fic!

**Kagome loves Inuyasha**: You're quite right.  ^_^ I just wish more people saw things that way too.  I love Sorena's rendition as well.

**ShiroInu**: Poor Hojo!  Hehe, actually, I pity him more than hate him.  I mean, "Get a clue, Hojo!" right?  He won't turn into a maniac here, but Kagome will definitely *not* end up with him.  ^_^ You have my deepest thanks for your support!

**Sailor Universe**: I didn't concentrate on Kagome's reaction to finding out Inu Yasha's joining their cruise, but I hope you'll forgive me since I gave you guys a real deal at the last part of this chap.  ^_^;

**Kagome-Sama**: Unfortunately, the original story of MG won't let me get Kouga to call Kagome his.  I'm still trying to find a place to put it in.  Sent you an email, girl!]


	8. Confessions of a Kiss

**"The ****Meteor****Garden**** Story"**

**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

[A/N:  Nobody read my other fic.  *pouts*

Sorry for the delay in updating.  I've been busy, then I got sick.  -_- Wow!  46 reviews for Chapter 7 alone!  Could I get around 50 or more for this one?  ^_^

Ahhh…  review responses are at the end, coz there's so many…  I *did* however, read some reviews telling me it wasn't clear if Kagome was kissing Inu Yasha or Sesshomaru.  Uhm folks, look for the paragraph describing Miroku found with all those slap marks, and you'll find that I explicitly mention Sesshomaru cradling Rin.

So who else has amber eyes?  ^_^ Sess couldn't be kissing both Rin and Kagome, right?  Hehe.

I have one word for this chapter.  **F L U F F**!  ^_^]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 8:  Confessions of a Kiss**

When she opened her eyes, she expected to be the recipient of warm, beguiling eyes that promised to love and cherish her.  She expected to be swept away by the passion she would find in those eyes, the ardor of which would match the passion she herself felt flowing in her veins the instant she responded to his kiss.  As she floated back down to reality, she expected to meet the man of her dreams.  Perhaps her soul mate.

That's why when she opened her eyes, her mind reeled.

The instant her blue eyes locked with amber gold, it took her brain cells some time to process the information.  The eyes that held her gaze mirrored her own; they were fiery with the same passion she knew glazed her own eyes.  The sensual curve of her partner's mouth was seductive enough to pull her own lips back towards it.  The tender feel of his arms around her made her want to melt into those arms once again.

But her annoying brain was still making her head spin, and she was wondering why it decided to go into shock at this poignant moment in her life.  Wait a moment… amber eyes?

As far as she knew, there were only two men on this boat who had amber eyes.

Then the corners of her partner's mouth curved into a smile.  No, it was a smirk.

Of the two people she knew with those rare amber eyes, only one of them ever smirked.  Or smiled, for that matter.

It was the smirk that finally triggered recognition in her poor, befuddled brain.  Her eyes grew wide, her body tensed, and the last of her little fantasies about her soul mate disappeared in that fleeting instant.

"Kagome… where are… Kagome!"

Kagome was still staring at her partner when Hojo reached her side.  The sandy-haired boy glanced at her, then back to her partner.  In absolute bewilderment, he said, in a very loud voice that Kagome was later sure everyone on the floor heard, 

"Oh my god!  Kagome, you kissed Inu Yasha?!"

^_^    ^_^    ^_^    ^_^    ^_^

Inu Yasha rubbed his sore jaw, lost in his thoughts about the events that occurred last night.  When that idiot Joho blurted out that Kagome had kissed him, they were suddenly the attention of everyone on the dance floor.  He didn't mind being seen kissing Kagome, but he had been unprepared for the consequences of his actions.

After Hoyo's little announcement, several things happened at once.  Whispers broke out through the room.  He had expected that.  Kagome's stunned realization that everyone had seen them.  He had expected that too.  He had also expected Kagome to slap him soundly after that, but she hadn't.  Kouga, however, had hit him soundly on the jaw.  Caught by surprise, he had instinctively reacted to protect himself, his own fist coming up to land a punch in Kouga's stomach before he realized who had attacked him.  He wanted to stop, but Kouga was in a foul rage, and Inu Yasha was his target.  He had no choice but to take the defensive or be hurt.  When he momentarily turned to move Kagome to safety, she was running away from them.

And she was crying.

Everyone else had stayed to watch Kouga and Inu Yasha fight each other.  Rather, they watched Kouga try to beat his silver-haired friend while Inu Yasha masterfully countered each move.  The two opponents' movements were fluid, graceful and powerful.

This affirmed everyone's belief that the D4 were not a group to be messed with.

It was only after a few minutes of this that Sesshomaru tired of watching them, and he motioned for Miroku to assist him in disengaging the two combatants.  They each held Kouga on either arm, effectively pinning him between the two of them long enough for him to calm down.

The student body on board the ship was smart enough to know they were not supposed to listen to D4 berate each other in hushed tones, so while D4 was on one side of floor gesturing angrily among themselves, they found something else to talk about.

By the time Inu Yasha and his friends decided to leave the dance floor, he had realized two things:

One, Kouga had apparently had his eyes on Kagome.

Two, even though *he* had been the one to initiate the kiss on Kagome, everyone was now saying bad things about her, because that idiot Fojo had said "Kagome, *you* kissed Inu Yasha?!"

It was one of those rare instances he disliked being one of the most popular boys in school.

"Dammit," he cursed aloud, punching the wall.  Last night, he had tried to get Kagome to open the door to her suite so he could talk with her.  After all, he was probably the cause of her tears, right?  Kouga had tried to visit her as well, but she wouldn't open the door for them.  She wouldn't even open the door for Rin.  They couldn't hear her sobbing in her room, the suites in this ship had been built to keep prying ears out after all, but they were sure that's what she was doing.  Even when everyone retired for the evening, Inu Yasha sat outside her door, trying to coax her to open it so he could come in.  Her refusal to see them was making him feel guilty.  Guilty!  Since when had he, Inu Yasha, ever felt guilty?!

Ever since he met Higurashi Kagome.

He sighed, leaning his back against Kagome's door.  It was morning already.  He had spent the night sitting here, waiting for her to open.  Sure, she probably fell asleep some time ago, but he wasn't going to go into his room until he got to talk to her.  If he went to sleep in his room now, she might try to sneak out.  He would stubbornly wait here, until she opened the door.

After all, she had to go out to get food right?

"Uhmm… Captain?"

Inu Yasha looked up to find a waiter pushing a breakfast trolley.  He got up off his butt.  How embarrassing to have the employees see him sitting outside a door!  "What are you doing here?" he growled.

The bad mood that seemed to be emanating from his employer only confirmed the waiter's initial suspicion that he had intruded on a lover's quarrel, and that the loser of the quarrel had been thrown out of the room.  He gave a discreet cough and then said in a hushed voice, "Miss Higurashi had called room service a few minutes ago, asking if breakfast could be sent up to her so she wouldn't have to leave the room, and…"

The waiter trailed off, alarm creeping into his features.  The scowl on his employer's face had just broken into a sly grin.

^_^    ^_^    ^_^    ^_^    ^_^

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror.  Well, the girl in the mirror certainly didn't look like her!  Her hair was scraggly and unkempt, her eyes sunken with dark circles under them.  Okay, she didn't cry last night, but she was so angry she couldn't get a wink of sleep!  She looked horrible!

But not quite as horrible as she felt.  Last night was probably the worst night of her existence.  It had been bad enough to discover that her kissing partner was Inu Yasha, but to have Hojo declare to everyone within hearing distance (well, the whole room!) that *she* had kissed Inu Yasha… she had never felt more humiliated in her entire life!  That… that jerk had once again caused irreparable damage to her reputation!  What would people think?  She had been badmouthing and defying D4 all this time, then she suddenly decided to chase after one of them?

She shook her head.  _Yes, that's probably what those spoiled, rich, STUPID brats think.  And since I've still got that red card hanging over my head, they're not likely to pass it off as some ploy to catch his attention_.  She sighed.  _Why me?_

Leaning closer to the mirror, she examined her face further, wondering how she could minimize the dark circles under her eyes.  _I'll be damned if I let that jerk mar me with any kind of scar, emotionally or physically!_  Her fingers prodded the skin under her eyes gently, then moved down to trace her cheek till she felt her fingertips touch her lips.

_But_, Kagome amended, the frown on her lips disappearing at the unbidden memory, _he is a great kisser._  She watched her cheeks flush with the thought and immediately scowled at herself.

_- KNOCK KNOCK -_

"Room service!"

"Yes, just a moment!" Kagome called out, hurriedly running a brush through her hair.  With any luck, she could avoid everyone until the cruise ended.  Satisfied that her hair wasn't too messy, she went to the door.

"You can just set it aside over there please, thank you," she pointed over to the coffee table in the room for the waiters, as she peered outside her doorway.  Funny, she could've sworn Inu Yasha threatening her last night about staying outside her door till she opened it.  Maybe he finally got tired and went to sleep.  All for the best.

So why did she suddenly feel a pang of disappointment?

She shrugged off the feeling as the waiter pushed the breakfast trolley outside into the hallway, wishing her a nice breakfast.  It wasn't until she had closed the door, locked it, and walked a little way back to the coffee table when she realized something.

Hadn't two waiters come in?  But only one of them left?

She saw a movement from the corner of her right eye and turned around just in time to see Inu Yasha shrugging out of the waiter's vest.

_"YOU!"___

He had the audacity to chuckle.  "Yes, me."

Kagome lunged herself at him, her anger from last night resurfacing.  He caught her arms, but her momentum threw him off balance, sending them both to the floor.  He grunted as the wind got knocked out of him.  His back was to the floor, and he had a hellion on top of him.  Her struggling did not help the situation.

"You bastard!" she hissed, trying to free her wrists from his grip.  "Jerk!"

"Kagome, stop!"

"I won't!  You hear me?  I hate you!  You're descpicable!  You kissed me last night!"

"Yeah, well you kissed me back!"

"… Well, you kissed me first!"

"Dammit girl, we kissed each other!"

"Dammit Inu Yasha, you stole my first kiss!"

Inu Yasha was tired from lack of sleep, but not so tired that he didn't hear the shattered admission in those words.  He immediately released her hands, only to wrap his arms around the girl and pull her close against his chest.  He felt her stiffen, her two free hands pinching him painfully on both arms to get him to release her, but he just held on tighter.

"I'm sorry."

He winced at the guilt he felt flowing in him as soon as he said the words.

"Are you?" he heard her snarl at him.

"It was mine too."

And that simple confession accomplished what his apology could not.  She stopped struggling.  Her hands now rested on his arms where she had been pinching him, and she slacked against him.

They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them moving.

Kagome's face was pressed to his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat.  Her cheeks felt warm and she was glad he couldn't see her face from this position.  She really should demand that he let go of her, so she could remove herself from the compromising position they were in, but right now, it just felt too good to be held like this.

Inu Yasha, meanwhile, was thinking along the same lines, but he was getting drowsy.  Before he fell asleep, he wanted to run his fingers through her hair to satisfy his curiosity.  What would her hair feel like?  Would it be like running silk through his fingers, as he had imagined so many times before?  He was lifting one hand off her back to answer that question when she spoke.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

She felt him heave a sigh in answer to her question.

"Kagome… I-- didn't get much sleep last night, sitting outside your door, waiting for you to open it so we can talk…"

She felt oddly touched at the knowledge that he *had* been sitting outside her door all night.

"Could we…"

*yawn*

"…maybe postpone this talk… later?"

He felt her lift herself up to look at him as his grip around her loosened.

"Okay, I didn't get much sleep last night either."

He watched her face as she got up and tried to pull him up with her.

"You… didn't cry about… last night?"

"Nah, I'm a tough girl," she smiled at him.  "As you should already know, it takes more than little things like that to make me cry."

He remembered all those times she stood up to him at school.  "You're right."  He was still awake enough to take himself out the door.  He paused suddenly.  "Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Can you… come with me to my room a moment?  Take your room key with you."

She eyed him questioningly, but he just walked out the door and stuck his key into his own door opposite hers.  She quickly grabbed her key out of her dresser, closed the door behind her, and ran out after him.

As soon as she stepped into the room, he closed the door behind her, locking it.  Alarm rose in her throat, but she waited to see his next course of action.  He walked back to the center of the room, stopping beside the huge sofa by the coffee table.

"You can sleep on my bed."

"WHAT!?  I should've known you'd try something, you…" Kagome grit out, already racing back towards the door.  He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't misunderstand.  If you stayed in your room, Rin and Kouga and…"

*yawn*

"…and whoever will come pounding at your door, trying to get you to come out to talk to them.  You won't get any sleep.  You can stay here in my room and rest.  They won't think of looking in here."

He let go of her and loosened the top two buttons of his shirt.  She was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ah hell woman, it's up to you!"

Then he promptly sat down, pulled off his shoes, lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

She stood where she was, thinking.  Why in the world did he offer his room?  Surely he didn't care how much sleep she got?  And why was he sleeping on the sofa?  He would have expected him to try to convince her to sleep on the bed with him.  Instead, he had taken the couch and offered her his bed.  She didn't know how long she stood there, processing all these thoughts.  When her attention finally went back to the silver-haired boy, he was already taking deep, even breaths.

He was really asleep!  He hadn't planned anything funny at all!

Kagome looked him over once, then went to the bed.  She pulled off a blanket from under the covers and carefully lay it on the sleeping boy.  Satisfied he wouldn't catch cold, she tiptoed back towards the bed and got in, crawling under the bed covers to finally get some rest.

Her last thought before she drifted off to unconsciousness was that maybe she had kissed the man of her dreams after all.

[A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this!

**Fat Cat Buyo**: I think you can buy MG somewhere…  be ready though.  It's about 19 CDs.  ^_^

**Dude!:** Don't worry.  Sango and Miroku will meet soon.  Since Kagome is still on the 3-day cruise, it won't happen for a few more chapters.

**Gueshoo**:  The cheapest way is to know someone who already has it!  ^_^ No seriously, I can't find HYD anywhere, and I got my MG VCDs from my cousin…

**Pensquared****, Sailor Universe3, Shi-Koi: She's kissing Inu Yasha!   ^_^  Sess is with Rin in this fic, hehe.  And a few sentences before I describe Miroku after the lights got turned on in Chapter 7, I describe Sess cradling Rin in one part of the room.  ^_^**

**fluffy+**kagome******=kawaii: No, sorry…  Kagome doesn't slap him.**

**Kagome-Sama**: MG is Meteor Garden, the story I based this fic on.  ^_^  Thanks for noticing the change in writing styles!

**Ame**** Kurayami: *avoids swining mallet* I'm sorry!  *ducks* I've described her reaction in this Chapter, I hope this is satisfactory.  *hides*  ^_^**

**Ty**: Uhhm, well, I was planning to have them meet at Rin's birthday party, which will be soon.  Dunno how soon though.


	9. Rage

"The Meteor Garden Story"  
**An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

**A/N:** Stupid numbers at the end of nicks… grumbles

**FIRST OF ALL, I would like to address those who have written really insulting reviews. Your reviews will be deleted, and I have only 1 thing to say to you in reply, which Sorena (author of the fic, "The Red Card"), has phrased very well for me in her review last December 20, 2003:**

_Hey there,  
I was just checking up on this fic, when I read some of the negative things people have written to you.  
NOTE TO FLAMERS:  
This girl did not steal my idea. She is rewriting the story I used in a different and creative way, and I support that. And when I asked her to change the name of the group to something other than Y4 she politely did so. So to all you people bashing her, please stop. Give some respect to your fellow authors.  
That's all I have to say. Keep up the good work, nozomi. _

**Thanks, Sorena. BTW, for Sorena's fans, The Red Card is complete!**

Egads, I feel like I'm following in J.K. Rowling's (the author of Harry Potter, for those of you who don't know…) footsteps. Why? 'Coz it took me AGES to update! 2 friggin' years! -- I'm frustrated with myself and that stupid mental block (plus all those annoying problems that came my way). Seriously, the reason why I wasn't able to put up Chapter 9 back then was because I backed myself into a corner of my plot. --

Anyway, I had to read and re-read my stories and a couple of other Inu Yasha fics first to get back into that writing mood… and then I watched Inu Yasha again as well. I didn't bother to go through the entire Meteor Garden series anymore though, as my story is beginning to break off from the original idea already.

Here is the end-result: the REAL chapter 9 is now up! Hurrah! I can only hope that my writing hasn't deteriorated during the 2-year hiatus.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, or any of the brands I mention here.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rage**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Inu Yasha groggily opened one eye. Then the other. That infernal banging noise just wouldn't stop. He closed both eyes again, growled, and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Kagome! Kagome! Open up!"

He suddenly sprang up from the couch. Someone was banging on Kagome's door, looking for her. He looked over to his bed. She was still asleep.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Kagome!"

Inu Yasha swore under his breath. It was that Hoyo guy. At this rate, he would be waking everyone up. He made his way to the door in three long, angry strides.

"Hey you!"

Hojo had been about to start another round of yelling and banging on Kagome's door when he heard Inu Yasha behind him. He turned around to find his silver-haired nemesis.

Inu Yasha quickly pulled the door closed behind him, making sure to make as little noise as possible. The last thing he needed now was for Kagome to wake up, and to have Hojo find out that she was in his room. Dammit, he needed to protect her, not scandalize her! Especially after any damage he may have already done to her 2 nights ago…

"You are going to wake up everyone down this hallway, you idiot."

"I need to see that she's OK," Hojo retorted, turning his back on Inu Yasha so that he can attempt to convince Kagome to come out of her room again.

"I already know she's OK, she opened her door last night and I got to talk with her. So why don't you just let her sleep?"

The smug tone in Inu Yasha's voice got on Hojo's nerves. He turned around to face the other boy. "You are the cause of all her misery! I therefore challenge you!"

Inu Yasha simply raised an eyebrow and waited for Hojo to continue his angry outburst.

"Y-ye-yes, that's right! I challenge you to a… er… a swimming contest!"

The eyebrow stayed raised.

Hojo puffed out his chest. "I was the fastest swimmer around in my old college. If you're too chicken to duel with me…"

To his incense, Inu Yasha openly yawned in boredom and stretched his arms. "Lead the way."

ooOoOoOoo

Inu Yasha was grumbling on his way back to his room, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. _That stupid boho, challenging me to a swimming contest and then fainting 3 seconds after getting in the water.__ I should have left him to drown._

He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then opened the door to his room. It was almost noon, the cruise ship should be arriving back to Tokyo soon. To spare Kagome the pain of having to disembark at the same time their classmates, he had planned to keep her entertained in his room so that they would be the last to leave the ship.

The only problem was that Kagome wasn't going along with his plan. He stared at the empty bed in front of him.

"Shit," he swore, looking around to see if she was still in the room. He saw movement by the glass doors that led to the upper patio.

"It's my first time to see Japan from this view," Kagome said softly when she heard him approach her.

He stopped by the door and leaned onto it, putting his hands into his pockets. "I've seen it so many times, I've lost count."

Several awkward seconds ticked by.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened this weekend."

Kagome just shook her head, "I'm used to it. Let's just forget about what happened, OK? Let's just go back to our lives when we get to school tomorrow."

"Dammit, woman! When someone apologizes to you, you should accept the apology! Not pretend that nothing ever happened!"

She whirled around to face him, and the anger in her eyes was surprising considering the melancholy tone of her voice earlier. "I find it ironic for you to be teaching me manners when you don't have any!"

He stared at her straight in the face. "Hey! You're supposed to be grateful that I even bothered to apologize!"

"Look, I didn't ask for your apology! I don't need your pity, I don't need your charity, and I don't need you!" she yelled, already walking towards the door. "And this time, leave me alone!"

Slamming his door behind her, she went back to her room, intending to get ready to leave the ship. But as soon as she was behind her own bedroom door, her guilt was already eating at her.

_It was really nice of him to apologize. Ohmigod, what am I saying? Just days ago I wanted to murder him for all he's done to me and last night, I found myself thinking of him as my Prince Charming! What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? Why did I start feeling goosebumps when I heard him come back into the room?_

_Should I go back and apologize for my outburst? No, that callous Inu Yasha probably wouldn't even care less what I say! When school resumes tomorrow, everything will be the same as it were before! Those stupid schoolmates of mine will come after me and Hojo again. I wonder if Inu Yasha will come after me again too? Argh! I should just go and keep on ignoring him!_

Kagome half-hoped Inu Yasha wouldn't barge into her room again with some angry retort. The other half hoped he would come roaring something at her. What was wrong with her? They had shared one kiss and already she was losing her common sense! She already had enough to worry about when school started and the rest of the student body hears about what happened.

It was an hour after everyone else had left the ship when Inu Yasha finally saw Kagome make her way down the steps. He stayed where he was on the upper deck, overlooking the docks. He was holding a glass of brandy in his hand as he watched her step onto the dock. She stopped, and for a moment Inu Yasha willed her to look up and see him. As if she knew he was watching, she purposely squared her shoulders then walked off towards the city.

The brandy glass in his hand shattered.

ooOoOoOoo

Kagome was right about what would happen when school started. As soon as she stepped onto the campus that morning, loud whispering could be heard wherever she went, and she could feel the despising looks that people made behind her back.

And if that wasn't enough, as soon as Hojo appeared by her side, they were suddenly being attacked and chased by the student body.

At the end of the day, Kagome finally made her way sullenly to her rooftop getaway. She and Hojo had been separated a few hours earlier, and Kagome was glad for this as he kept giving away their hiding positions with his clumsy demeanor. She had not seen any of the D4 the entire day, and that was always a good thing.

"You look terrible."

She froze. Kouga was sitting on the rooftop railings, and he was already patting the space beside him, motioning for her to join him. Too tired to protest, Kagome obediently sat down beside him.

"Rough day?"

She just nodded, keeping her head down.

"Hey…" Kagome felt his hand cup her chin, coaxing her to look up at him.

"Inu Yasha's a jerk. Since you won't let me, Miroku or Sesshomaru take back the red card, why don't you go out with me instead?"

"What the…"

"It's a good idea!" Kouga started. "Once the student body knows you're my girlfriend, they'll be too scared to go after you! And Inu Yasha wouldn't dare harm you anymore either!"

Kagome was more panicked about the gleam in his eyes as he told her this rather than his choice of words. A huge sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

"Ahhh… Kouga, that's so generous of you, but…"

"There's no need to make up your mind now, just look for me when you're ready and I'll be there!" He winked at her, then left her standing on the rooftop.

ooOoOoOoo

Inu Yasha had a beer can in each hand. He was looking for Kouga. It was really stupid to be fighting over a mundane thing like a girl and he wanted to go grab his friend and have a beer with him so they can just laugh about the whole thing and go back to being friends. It was easier than complicating D4's relationship. Sure, Kouga took the first swing at him, but that was just the typical male hormones working. He was in a good mood as he carried the beer cans around.

"Hey Inu Yasha!"

He whirled around to find that girl who was with Kagome when he first laid eyes on her… what was her name? Oh yeah, Yura.

"I've got an interesting video to show you."

"Keh, you're wasting my time, I have no interest in anything you've got to show me!" he shook his head and started walking again.

"Oh, but I think you'll be interested in a video of Kagome," Yura smirked at him. When he stopped in his tracks, she hurried over to his side.

"I know you like Kagome, but I think you should be aware that she's not faithful to you and doesn't deserve you." She batted her eyelashes at him while she pulled the screen of the camcorder she was carrying closer to his face.

"What are you talking about? Kagome isn't…" he stopped in midsentence. Yura was showing him a video of Kagome. Kouga was gently cupping her face and their heads were very close to each other.

"See? She's nothing more than a money-hungry beggar. She knows she's got you hooked on her already, so now she's going after Kouga! I took this recording of them a few minutes ago on the rooftop of…" her voice trailed off. Inu Yasha had gone very still, and she was hearing a strange growling from him.

"Inu… eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

In a flash, Inu Yasha had backhanded the camcorder, sending it spinning across the concrete floor, shattering it to pieces. His hand look oddly disfigured, as if it had grown sinewy muscles and claws. She got a good look at his face before he suddenly ran from her, the two beer cans he was holding shredded and spilled at her feet.

She could feel the beer trickling down her neck onto her soaked shirt, but made no attempt to wipe it. She sank to her knees. She was sure it was the shock of Inu Yasha's angry outburst, or the fact that he destroyed her camcorder, but whatever it was, she felt pretty sure that she had just seen Inu Yasha's eyes turn red before he turned away from her.

ooOoOoOoo

Kagome had been on the rooftop for several minutes already, wondering about what Kouga had just asked her. She sighed. Now she had 2 members of D4 going after her. She had enough problems to deal with! She was going to have to tell Kouga that she really wasn't interested in this "instant-girlfriend" thing that he and Inu Yasha seemed to have going on.

She turned around to head back down the stairs and gasped. A lone, silver-haired figure was blocking the doorway.

"Inu Yasha! What the heck are you doing here?" she felt herself starting to get angry. Couldn't he just get out of her life?

His head was bent down, so she could not see his face, but she noticed that his hands were fisted at his sides and that he was shivering. Was he angry again? She felt her temper go up a notch.

"What the heck are you thinking, invading my private space! Are you trying to torture me again? Why do you look so angry, what did I do? For your information, I should be the one who's angry at you!"

He stayed silent, and this only provoked Kagome's temper further.

"You are such a jerk! Why can't you be more like Kouga, he's…"

It happened so fast. One second she was 2 feet away from him, and after she blinked, she found herself pinned against the wall with him towering over her. She looked up at him so that she could give him a piece of her mind, but she changed her mind in an instant.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked uncertainly.

The silver-haired boy who had her pinned to the wall certainly looked like Inu Yasha, but it was all wrong. He had demonic red eyes, and they seemed to be burning in anger as they bored into her.

She was scared. She couldn't keep looking at those red, evil-looking eyes, so she looked at the hands that pinned her and gasped. His hands weren't human! They were like an animal's! His nails were long and sharp, and the muscles in his hands were starkly defined… they looked like claws. She could feel fear. When she looked back into his face, his teeth were bared at her, and she could make out the fangs that were in the place his incisors should be.

Panic overrode her mind. She started to struggle. "Stop it!"

"You were my first kiss, as I was yours, and not even a week has passed before you started using your wiles on my friend?"

"Who… who the heck are you talking about?"

"You bitch! You were flirting with Kouga behind my back!"

"Kouga? I wasn't doing any such thing! Let me go, Inu Yasha!" she struggled harder, but realized too late that her struggles were making this demonic Inu Yasha angrier. He started growling loudly, and one of his claws went around her throat. She could feel his long nails pricking her sensitive skin.

"Stop it!" she kicked and struggled wildly against him. "Let me go!"

Inu Yasha's mind barely registered her words. He felt rage, fueled by this wild fury that threatened to engulf his mind. Jealously? He didn't know, wasn't sure, but the feeling was very unpleasant. He put his head closer to this woman's neck. She smelled so good. Who was she anyway? What was her name again? What was she to him? He wasn't sure about that either, but his instinct was to own her. She belonged to him, she had betrayed him and now he had to dominate her! Dammit, she smelled so good! The growls he knew were coming from his throat grew louder, and the instinct burning in his mind, coupled with her scent was consuming him! She beat against him, and instead of hurting, it seemed erotic to him. He had to unleash the demon inside of him.

Kagome was growing frantic. He was immune to her struggles, and he was too close to her neck for her comfort. She could feel him breathing hard against her. Then something wet and hot slid across her neck.

Ohmigod, was he licking her neck?

"Stop it! Inu Yasha, stop it!" she struggled harder. He snarled against her, and she felt teeth sink down into her neck, his claws raked over her shirt and the skirt she was wearing.

"No, stop it!" she felt him pin her body against the wall, hard, knocking the wind out of her. She could not stop his hands from roaming her body. She started shaking.

"Stop," she said weakly. She heard her shirt tear, felt the cool wind against her torso where Inu Yasha wasn't touching her. His teeth dug harder into her neck.

"Stop," she pleaded, as his hands continued roaming her body. His teeth were hurting her, and his claws seemed to be all over her body. She felt tears prick her eyes.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she stopped struggling and put her arms around Inu Yasha's neck as she felt her skirt finally fall from her hips. The tears started flowing then. She choked on her words, "Please…"

Inu Yasha pulled his mouth away from her delectable neck, his instinct driving him wilder by second. He looked into her face, intending to watch her eyes, needing to know if she was feeling what he was feeling.

The demon inside of him was laughing in triumph, and he looked directly at her so he could see the same fire burning in her eyes that he knew she could see in him.

In an instant, the demon inside of him died.

Kagome was crying! Inu Yasha regained his wits. He had her pinned against the wall. He noticed his hand on her bare thigh, and he removed them so fast it was as if she had singed them. She was holding him tight, her body shuddering as sobs racked her entire body. He was at a loss. His hands went limply around her, he didn't know what else he could do. The demon had gotten the better of him. As he rested his chin on her neck, drawing her closer to him to try to comfort her, he felt hot and stickly liquid cling to him.

Blood.

He had drawn her blood. He was suddenly conscious of the coppery taste in his mouth. He gripped her tighter, her heart-wrenching sobs getting stronger as she clung tightly to him. Her tears were flowing freely, he could feel the heat on his chest where she shook her face against his body.

He bowed his head in shame as he tried to absorb the pain he knew he caused her. He could feel his throat constricting as he tried to soothe her.

"Kagome…"

It started to rain.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, the title is pathetic, I know… -- Bear with me please… 


	10. Wolves in Sheep's Clothing

"**The Meteor Garden Story"  
****An Inu Yasha A/U Fanfic by Nozomi**

**A/N**: I miss writing… never could seem to manage my sked well enough to get around to it…

* * *

**kohmaru**: Well, back here (I live in SouthEast Asia), most of the colleges have locker rooms. Just like the Meteor Garden story. We don't have student housing or dorms that are provided by the school like in the West, so I guess they give us the lockers to compensate, hehehe. 

**YuniX-2**: Chapter 9 is the only chapter like that, don't worry. The incident really happened in the Meteor Garden series, although my version was a bit more intense, since I was going for Inu Yasha's demon side...

**gurlhushere13**: If I told you about Kagome, that would spoil the fun! Haha! Although yes, Kikyo will show up later.

**kagomefan595**: No, Kagome wasn't nude. And yup, Sango and Miroku will coming up soon. I'm just following the Meteor Garden timeline... (big grin)

**bubblez4ya**: Meteor Garden has been around for the last... 3 or 4 years? I know it's already in the US, because one of the US reviewers (can't remember the name anymore, it's somewhere in the last pages worth of reviews) mentioned that she's seen it on TV. Hmmm...

**YoukaiBaka**: Oh come on... please read the A/Ns for all 9 chapters, please please!

**JL**: Singed as in singe-d; burned (grins). I expected someone to comment on that… it looked wrong to me too.

**Mikishi**: Boys over Flowers… yes, I know it. It's the English translation of _Hana Yori Dango_. (big grin)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha and company, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango, Boys Over Flowers or any of the brands I mention here.

**Chapter 10: Wolves in Sheep's Clothing  
**

Kagome didn't know how long the two of them stood there out on the rooftop. All she knew that by the time her weeping had subsided, the rain had soaked them both through. They were both wet all over, but her eyes felt strangely dry. She wasn't feeling cold though, how could she? Inu Yasha was still holding her in his embrace, his grip keeping her body firmly pressed against him. She was aware that her hands were still wrapped around his neck. Ironic, wasn't it? That she was holding—no, clinging to the very person who was causing the numbing pain in her chest.

What had happened?

She had always regarded him as being a childish, temperamental bully. But the violence he had displayed earlier… the rage he had shown her. God, was that what he was really like? Would he really hurt her physically if she had given him the chance?

And what were those claws? Those demon eyes? The whites of his eyes were scarlet when he confronted her! And his hands had been rippling with powerful, sinewy muscles and sharp claws. Claws! Such things could not be. Was it fear that caused her mind to play tricks on her?

Taking a deep breath, she released her hold on his neck and leaned back so that she could look into his eyes.

Inu Yasha felt her hands slide down to his shoulders and felt her body tentatively pulling away from him. He tightened his hold and leaned onto her, keeping his body pressed to hers and preventing her face from looking at him. He did not want her to see his face.

What was it about her that made him lose control like that? What was it about her that could spark such rage in him, and then kill it in an instant with just her touch? What was it about her that brought them to this?

The last time he had let the demon loose, neither his friends, his brother nor father had been able to help him. He had unleashed himself on them all, his mind wild in the carefree abandon of destruction he was wrecking on them. The only person who had been able to tame the demon inside him was his mother, which had been many hours after he had changed—it took her that long to convince his father to finally let her near him. And even then, it took his mother a long while to tame the beast inside.

Kagome had done it with a single look.

What in the world was she? What was she to him? He had chanced upon her only recently, and yet inside he felt as though she would kindle a familiarity between them.

He was in awe of this girl who stayed in his arms, soothing him even though _he_ had just done her wrong.

Biting his lip, he finally let her push him slowly away.

When Kagome looked into his eyes, amber-gold ones looked back at her. Still locked in his gaze, she trailed her hands down from his shoulders to his arms, then his hands. They felt normal. The sinewy muscles weren't there, and his nails weren't sharp at all. Had she imagined the whole thing?

Their fingers wove together, grasping each other tightly… and held.

She started shivering.

Wordlessly, Inu Yasha rolled down the sleeves of his jacket, pulled it off, and draped it around Kagome's waist, covering the damage that had been done to her clothes. He pulled her to his side, breathing a sigh of relief when the silent girl allowed him to guide her towards the stairway.

ooOoOoOoo

"That pompous, incorrigible, horrid, arrogant…!" Sango sputtered, aghast at what she had just learned.

Kagome was adding a new cake to the display. There were not many customers today, which was a good thing, considering Sango's reaction to her plight.

"You should have beaten that jerk to a bloody pulp!" Sango exclaimed vehemently, shaking her fist in the air.

Kagome chuckled at her friend's enthusiastic, albeit bloodthirsty defense about her dignity. "I know I should have, and I don't know why I didn't."

Her friend snorted in disgust. "You shouldn't have let him get away with it! What if he tries it again? Even if you say he wasn't himself when he…raged at you, what if he thinks your indifference to what he's done gives him freedom to try more! Call the police, if you won't take matters into your own hands!"

Kagome bit her lip. The thought had never crossed her mind, or rather it had, but she simply pushed the thought away. First of all, Inu Yasha's family was one of the most influential in Japan. The police might hear her story and dismiss it as an attempt to extract money from the Inu Youkai family (something which happened often), or rule it out as an attempt by competitors to discredit their name (something which also happened often). She had not told anyone about the incident save for Sango, and even then, she had left out the details of the transformation she thought she witnessed that day.

What was it anyway?

Was that the real Inu Yasha? Was the Inu Yasha with the golden eyes and childish temperament just a mask? But then, that would mean that the real Inu Yasha was a monster! And that couldn't be true, could it?

She sighed.

The incident happened three days ago. Inu Yasha had taken her home, neither of them saying a word about what happened. She had slept poorly that night, thinking about whether she had imagined Inu Yasha's red eyes.

The next day, she had come to school to find a large notice taped to their classroom blackboard. It had read:

_**I take back the red card given to Higurashi Kagome. Leave her alone!  
**__**Signed, Inu Yasha**_

While she was thankful to finally have a day in school without people chasing after her, the stares and whispers had been really annoying to put up with. Even the teachers didn't call on her in class or make her stand outside the classroom anymore. Never in the history of Shikon Academy had a red card been rescinded.

Most especially, it was also unheard of for the almighty Inu Yasha to have been the one to rescind it.

Again, Inu Yasha had singled her out of the crowd.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome!"

"Eh?"

"Snap out of it! You're looking so serious that I'm beginning to think you're really contemplating murdering someone," Sango waved her hands in front of Kagome's face. "Anyway, you should be thankful that you're no longer marked by your entire campus."

"I guess. I haven't seen him since that day, you know."

"That's probably a good thing," Sango nodded sagely. "Maybe now everyone will leave you alone and you can finish your studies in peace."

Kagome laughed at Sango's look. "Oh I don't know… school's bound to be boring now," she teased. "I won't have anyone to pick on anymore."

Sango joined her merriment, nodding assent.

_DING DONG!_

"Customers!" Sango exclaimed, rubbing a rag behind the counter. "You take it Kagome, I'll just finish up here."

"Uh…"

"What?" Sango asked her, not looking up. "I'm not done here yet."

"Sango, I think you should take this," Kagome said weakly.

"Why?"

"Hey Kagome, how have you been doing?" came a cheerful greeting from the door.

Sango looked up to see two handsome guys walking towards the counter. Usually, she would have given both men an equal look-over, but she couldn't take her eye off the one wearing the purple shirt... mainly because he seemed to be ogling her chest.

Noticing the glaring look she was giving him, the guy in the purple shirt sauntered over to her, oozing charm.

"I don't believe we've met. You must be Kagome's friend…"

Sango continued to glare at him.

"Okay, I'll introduce myself first. My name's Miroku."

Kagome rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long shift.


End file.
